


Отшельник

by Melotch



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фэнтези-AU! Джек Уайлдер - ловкий уличный воришка, мечтающий стать настоящим волшебником. Наслушавшись легенд о неком Отшельнике, великом чародее, живущем в лесной чаще, во что бы то ни стало решает отыскать его и напроситься в ученики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Взять матчасть из десятка фэнтезийных РПГ, щепотку отдельных канонов из миров Громыко, раннего Никитина и Толкиена, окурить дымом от фильма "Вакрафт" и во все это как-то впихнуть персонажей "Иллюзии обмана". И получить авторов, которые никак не могут решить, что проще: вытащить все ссылки в отдельную главу или проставить в шапку штук пятнадцать кроссоверов.

До постоялого двора дела Джека обстояли сравнительно неплохо, после – покатились под откос с такой скоростью, что он даже и понять-то толком не успел, на чем прокололся. Только подошел к стойке – и уже через треть лучины высаживал ногами оконную раму и несся, не разбирая дороги, через низкий подлесок.

Дурные предчувствия возникли при первом же взгляде на хитроватую рожу трактирщика, но еда в заплечной котомке закончилась два дня назад, и выбирать не приходилось. Джек не мог назвать себя хорошим охотником, а, кроме того, здесь, на самой окраине Темнолесья, и дичи-то почти не водилось. Придорожная таверна «Знамение» была последней отметкой на его карте, дальше путь пролегал уже прямо через чащу.

Уолтер проявлял в поисках недюжинное усердие и изобретательность. Он ведь не знал – не мог знать! – на какую безумную авантюру решился Джек, а потому должен был отправлять своих парней наугад. Уайлдер старался держаться подальше от поселений, обходил стороной даже самые захудалые веси, надолго забыв о такой роскоши, как ночевка под крышей. И все же, в конце концов, дал слабину: понадеялся, что до такого медвежьего угла, каким являлись пограничные с Темнолесьем земли, Мэбри не доберется.

Ему следовало бы помнить, до какой степени Уолтер ненавидел всех, кто пытался покинуть Систему.

\- А ну стой, гаденыш!

Над ухом свистнул арбалетный болт. Джек пригнулся, стараясь не замедляться, и с разбегу вломился в густые заросли шелковицы. Острая ветка до крови царапнула щеку, под ногами затрещал сухостой. Где-то вдали раздался собачий лай, но на этот счет Уайлдер как раз таки не слишком беспокоился: нужно было только достаточно углубиться в Темнолесье, и ни одна ищейка бы за ним не сунулась – ни четвероногая, ни прямоходящая.

В голове по-прежнему не укладывалось, как Уолтер сумел его выследить. Ведь Джек перед побегом предусмотрительно лишил его всех козырей.

\- Стой, сволочь! Все равно не уйдешь!

Но Уайлдер уже видел, как зелень вокруг понемногу сменяется черной, будто выжженой землей с одинокими остовами давно сгнивших деревьев. В ноздри ударил запах болота, сырой и затхлый, хотя признаков трясины нигде поблизости не наблюдалось. Ободренный близостью спасения Джек еще немного ускорился, резко вильнув в сторону, когда следующий болт только чудом не прошил его правое плечо.

\- Не уйдешь! – надрывались за спиной. 

Виданое ли дело: по своей воле, бросив все в один момент, отправиться вслед за призраком – ведь могло статься, Отшельника, о котором Джек столько слышал, уже и в живых-то не было. 

Старуха, торговавшая на столичном рынке амулетами, утверждала, что видели его в последний раз лет двадцать назад: прошел, мол, по дороге на восток через Холмово Поле, ни с кем из тамошних пилигримов не заговаривая, свернул прямо в лес и сгинул. А прежде, месяцев за пять до этого, в самые морозы, люди встречали его бредущим по северному тракту – но тоже в сторону Темнолесья.

Никто почему-то не заставал Отшельника покидающим это гиблое место, никто не мог даже сказать, куда именно он отлучался.

Старуха-торговка сама была такой древней, что спина ее, хрупкая и согбенная, казалось, вот-вот переломится под тяжестью прожитых лет. Но Джек, тем не менее, поверил ее словам, потому что отчаянно _хотел_ поверить. Рискнул ни за грош, поставив на кон все, потому как нынешняя жизнь его была настолько пустой и бессмысленной, что хоть в петлю лезь – или сдавайся на милость городских властей, что, по сути, привело бы к тому же результату. Теперь призрачный шанс у него все-таки оставался, и даже в худшем случае возвращаться обратно к Уолтеру под крылышко Джек не планировал.

Может, не самого Отшельника, но хоть записи его удалось бы найти.

Азарт погони бурлил в крови, преодолевая даже голод и усталость. Бегал Уайлдер превосходно, но привык больше к городской местности. Петляя переулками, ушел бы от любого противника, но здесь, в лесу, всегда существовала опасность зацепиться за корень, поскользнуться на влажной листве или оступиться, угодив ногой в лисью нору.

За собственным шумным дыханием и бешеным стуком сердца Джек даже не сразу услышал, как постепенно начали стихать естественные для живой природы звуки. Первыми замолкли птицы, чей пестрый щебет высоко в кронах напоминал многоголосную брань на базарной площади, следом куда-то исчез шелест листвы. Лес стоял неподвижный и безмолвный, деревья, среди которых теперь попадалось все больше голых кряжистых остовов, росли чем дальше, тем плотнее друг к другу, сплетались между собой длинными, искривленными ветвями.

Воздух вкруг невидимого пока Уайлдеру болота был холодным, влажным и будто менее прозрачным.

Голоса преследователей отдалялись, затихая наравне с птичьими, пока не исчезли совсем, но останавливаться и переводить дух Джек не собирался. И все же облегчение успело отчасти затопить его, заставив выровнять маршрут, прежде чем резкий удар в правое бедро и внезапная вспышка кинжальной боли сбили с ног. С коротким вскриком Уайлдер рухнул вперед лицом, кое-как сумев сгруппироваться, кубарем скатился с низкого пригорка, попутно содрав кожу с ладоней и чувствительно приложившись коленом о большой плоский камень. Попытался тут же вскочить, но новая вспышка боли прошила от пяток до позвоночника.

С глухим, полным отчаяния воем Джек уткнулся лицом в землю. Последним выстрелом двуногие псы Уолтера его, очевидно, все же достали. Короткий стальной болт ушел глубоко в нижнюю часть бедра, на ладонь от коленной чашечки, и, кажется, накрепко застрял: самостоятельно извлечь зазубренный наконечник Уайлдер едва ли сумел бы. Рана тут же закровоточила.

А ведь свобода была так близко.

Некоторое время он просто лежал ничком, лихорадочно дыша полной грудью, ожидая, что вот-вот снова услышит рядом тяжелую поступь окованных сталью ботинок или предупредительный лай обнаружившей его гончей, а потом чужая рука, вцепившись в волосы на затылке, вздернет голову вверх, и один из голосов, окликавших его у трактира, с ехидцей поинтересуется: «Ну, что, щенок, допрыгался?»

Но ничего не происходило. 

Пол-лучины спустя Джек вскинул голову сам.

То, что он увидел вокруг, заставило зрачки расшириться от ужаса. Темнолесье обступало со всех сторон. Сухая серо-черная земля, похожая на смесь золы и пепла, едва слышно шуршала, как песок, стоило провести по ней пальцами. На ней должны были хорошо отпечатываться следы, но Джек, приподнявшись, не смог разглядеть ни одного – даже своих собственных. От тропы, что вилась от самого Бауэрстоуна и, если верить карте, должна была пересекать лес насквозь, он, пытаясь ускользнуть от громил Уолтера, забрался далеко на восток. Сплетения сухих омертвевших ветвей окружали небольшую полянку сплошной стеной, заперев Уайлдера, как в ловушке. Он озирался снова и снова, но понять, откуда пришел, в каком месте проламывал своим телом древесную преграду, так и не смог.

Люди Мэбри закончили бы все быстро, опасаясь, что опять сбежит. Живым Джек, по большому счету, не был им нужен, Уолтера гораздо больше интересовало содержимое его заплечной котомки, хотя за убийство беглеца Мэбри тоже наверняка заплатил бы золотом – даже с огромным удовольствием. Смерть от голода и слабости, в горячке от загноившейся раны представлялась Джеку гораздо более мучительной.

Он не привык сдаваться, но отчаяние, змеей просочившись в сердце, уже отравило мысли, заставило опустить руки и обессиленно упасть обратно на землю, перевернувшись на спину, пустым взглядом уставиться в небо.

Небо над Темнолесьем уныло хмурилось, хотя в тот момент, когда Джек только выпрыгивал в окно «Знамения», день был ясный и солнечный.

***

Придя в себя, он поначалу совершенно растерялся, дернулся вскочить с постели, но раненая нога помешала: от бедра и вниз, до самой ступни, Уайлдер ее попросту не чувствовал. Словно и не было там ничего.

Воспоминания обрушились на него, как волны в шторм на обледеневшие скалы Крючьего берега: побег из столицы, десятидневный окольный путь почти на самый юг Альбиона, таверна у дороги и бравые парни Уолтера, появившиеся в зале точно по волшебству, погоня, закончившаяся для Джека так неудачно, и жуткая поляна посреди мертвого леса. Все это он помнил отлично, мог без труда выстроить события в цепочку и описать в деталях хоть мрачный темнолесский пейзаж, хоть ухмылку трактирщика, после которой приключение обернулось полной катастрофой.

Но сейчас вокруг почему-то были стены - не оскверненные деревья с ветвями-змеями, а нормальные каменные стены. Джек с удивлением обнаружил, что лежит на низкой и широкой лавке в очень просторной круглой комнате. Под спиной был тонкий соломенный матрас и льняная простынь грубой выделки, и по сравнению со всем, на чем Уайлдеру приходилось спать в последние дни, это ложе могло считаться по-настоящему королевским. Обзор частично закрывали переносная ширма из резного темного дерева и литой напольный светильник с каплевидной чашей для масла, но та часть помещения, которую Джек мог видеть, выглядела по-настоящему удивительно.

В глаза сразу бросился начерченный у дальней стены прямо на плитах пола круг из множества символов, светившийся ровным голубоватым сиянием, и закрытая печь из крупного серого кирпича, сейчас пустая и остывшая. Возле печи, спиной к нему, стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина с бритой налысо головой, босой, в короткой темной робе и свободных штанах. 

Джек очень быстро понял, у кого именно очутился в гостях.

Он снова попытался подняться, теперь уже медленно и осторожно. Откинув в сторону одеяло, обнаружил, что правая нога все-таки осталась при нем, бедро было аккуратно перетянуто чистой повязкой, и, хотя пошевелить даже пальцами на стопе Уайлдер по-прежнему не мог, боль не мучила его – и это не могло не радовать. Штанов на нем не было, но чужая, не по размеру, рубаха с широким горлом доходила едва не до колен. Кое-как приняв сидячее положение, Джек аккуратно подтащил бесчувственную правую ногу к краю лавки, столкнул вниз и попытался, опираясь одной рукой о деревянное изголовье, встать, балансируя на здоровой конечности.

Его слегка вело от слабости, но в целом все было не так уж плохо.

Услышав подозрительный шорох, незнакомец у печи стремительно обернулся.

\- Эй, парень, ты куда собрался? – голос у него был низкий и чуть хрипловатый. – На одной ноге все равно далеко не ускачешь, еще свалишься где-нибудь по дороге, ищи тебя потом. Думаешь, мне тут заняться нечем?

Резкие, будто вырубленные из камня черты лица в холодном освещении комнаты выглядели едва ли не угрожающе, но тонкие губы сложились в добродушную усмешку. На несколько мгновений Джек почувствовал себя почти разочарованным: человек перед ним совершенно не был похож на мудрого старца – обыкновенный мужчина, немолодой, но физически крепкий, как обточенный волнами гранит. Мелькнула даже мысль, что это и не волшебник вовсе, а такой же искатель чужих тайн, как сам Уайлдер, наткнувшийся на жилище Отшельника первым.

Но потом Джек встретился с ним взглядом, и что-то внутри сжалось от смеси суеверного ужаса и восторга: в глазах незнакомца отражалась тысячелетняя усталость.

Он неловко опустился обратно на лавку, машинально дернул вниз край рубахи, пытаясь не то прикрыть повязку, не то вовсе натянуть ткань на колени. Отчаянно постарался собраться с мыслями, отыскать на задворках сознания те заранее заготовленные слова, которые мучительно подбирал днями и ночами, представляя свою встречу с древним чародеем.

\- Вы… это же… Вы ведь правда…

И, беспомощно закусив нижнюю губу, опустил голову, признавая свое полное поражение.

\- Так, - мужчина подошел ближе, одной рукой отодвинул ширму в сторону, открывая свету путь к лавке, бегло коснулся длинными пальцами чаши светильника, отчего масло в нем загорелось синеватым пламенем. – Давай я сейчас сэкономлю нам обоим кучу времени и сразу кратко отвечу на всю сотню вопросов, которые ты, похоже, давно придумал, но сейчас забыл. Во-первых, да, я тот, кого называют Отшельником, и именно меня ты зачем-то искал в лесу, про который даже малые дети знают, что он проклят и заходить в него нельзя. 

Рассерженным или хотя бы раздраженным он не выглядел, скорее забавлялся вовсю. В уголках льдисто-голубых глаз собрались мелкие смешливые морщинки. 

\- Во-вторых, я даже слышать не хочу, зачем ты меня искал. Просто намекну. Если кто-то решает поселиться вдали от людей, обычно он этим как бы говорит: «Не ищите меня, пожалуйста, мне нравится быть одному», - тут Уайлдер снова открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но Отшельник только покачал головой, заранее отметая все аргументы. – И, в-третьих, я _не_ собираюсь подробно объяснять тебе, что случилось с твоей ногой и сколько времени ушло на извлечение из нее вот этой штуки, - с этими словами мужчина будто прямо из воздуха извлек наконечник болта слишком знакомой Джеку формы. – Просто постарайся больше так не делать. Или хотя бы не приносить это мне. Потому что, честно тебе признаться, я не целитель. Молодец еще, что древко не сломал: искать долго не пришлось. А чувствительность могу прям сейчас вернуть, только болеть будет – на стенку полезешь.

И как ни в чем не бывало положив стальной наконечник на свободный край лавки, отвернулся в сторону высокого стеллажа с какими-то ящиками и маленькими бочонками.

\- Ты лучше поспи еще. Через пару дней сможешь ходить нормально.

От слабости, голода и невероятного избытка информации перед глазами у Джека все плыло. Но он тем не менее упрямо вертел головой, пытаясь отыскать взглядом свою одежду и, главное, сумку. Он ведь и не рассчитывал, что великий маг так запросто согласится с ним хотя бы разговаривать. Чтобы получить даже самое малое благо, нужно непременно чем-то пожертвовать – этому Уайлдера жизнь научила еще в детстве.

\- Под лавкой, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Отшельник, вроде бы бесцельно заглядывая во все ящики подряд. – Тряпками своими сам занимайся, когда поправишься – пока они тебе все равно не нужны.

\- Да-да, конечно, - кое-как бухнувшись перед своей постелью на одно колено, Джек поспешно извлек на свет заплечную торбу, потянув за ремешок, распустил узкую горловину и принялся лихорадочно копаться в немногочисленных пожитках. – Да, вот же оно!

Облегчение в его голосе было таким явным, что Отшельник даже прервал свое занятие и вновь повернулся к нему, недоуменно приподняв одну светлую бровь.

В руках Уайлдер держал небольшое, четыре на три ладони, овальное зеркало из полированной стали в простой деревянной раме без узоров. Бережно обернутое в запасную рубаху, оно, к счастью, совсем не пострадало при падении. На гладкой темной поверхности не было ни единой щербинки, ни малейшей вмятинки. И все же ни комната, ни сам Джек в зеркале не отражались.

\- Я не очень представляю себе, что это за штука, но…

\- Я представляю, - спокойно произнес Отшельник, не выказывая более никаких признаков интереса. – Это проклятое зеркало короля Оуэна, позволяющее наблюдать за кем угодно, где бы эта личность не находилась. Из-за него когда-то сам Оуэн и весь его народ оказались запертыми под землей. Забавная вещица, но не советую использовать. Проклятье с него, говорят, сняли, но мало ли что. В наши дни ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенным.

Он флегматично пожал плечами. Уайлдер, по-прежнему стоя на коленях перед лавкой, смотрел снизу вверх, чувствуя, что вот-вот снова потеряет сознание – и снова от бессилия и отчаяния. Зеркало, принадлежавшее, вообще говоря, Уолтеру - хотя едва ли попало к нему честным путем, так что совесть Джека не мучила - было его тузом в рукаве, платой за возможность пусть даже самую малость приобщиться к тайным искусствам. И той причиной, по которой Мэбри был просто в бешенстве после его побега. Может, исчезни Джек без артефакта, громилы Уолтера оставили бы его в покое еще к третьему дню поисков.

\- Но я и не хотел его использовать. Думал, Вы захотите.

Отшельник сокрушенно вздохнул, покачал головой и, снова приблизившись к лавке, легко подхватил Уайлдера под мышки как ребенка. Усадил на постель и даже помог устроить больную ногу, только что одеяльце не подоткнул в порыве внезапной заботы.

\- И зачем это мне по-твоему? В женскую баню подглядывать? Нет, способ неплохой, только вот, ну, ты понимаешь, несолидно.

От такого предположения Джек аж воздухом подавился. Мысль о том, что волшебник из легенд, которому, если верить тем же легендам, было около тысячи лет, может интересоваться чем-то столь обыденным и плотским, как подглядывание за купающимися девушками, никак не желала укладываться в голове.

Отшельник должен был носить длинную белую бороду, мантию в пол, должен был говорить величаво и медленно, роняя крупицы мудрости, как капли живительной влаги в сухую землю, должен был интересоваться магией и только магией. И кружить по своей башне от толстого гримуара к котлу с зельем и обратно. 

Вместо этого он оказался язвительным гладко выбритым субъектом с сильными руками и крайне странными представлениями о ценности древних артефактов.

Во всяком случае, у него действительно была башня. Вроде бы.

\- Значит так, приятель, - Отшельник тем временем навис над Джеком, низко склонившись над лавкой – и вот что-что, а глаза у него были по настоящему пугающие, на таком расстоянии Уайлдеру даже стало не по себе. – В общем, есть два варианта. Или ты продолжаешь нести всякую чушь, и тогда мне придется тебя вырубить – больно не будет, но пробуждение с тяжелой, как с похмелья, головой гарантирую. Или ты сейчас засыпаешь сам, а через пару-тройку часов со мной мирно ужинаешь. Как больше нравится? 

\- Я два дня не ел. Можно сейчас? – собравшись с духом, попросил Джек. – Пожалуйста. Хотя бы немного.

В лице Отшельника не дрогнул ни один мускул, только на мгновение смежились веки. Цокнув языком, мужчина резко выпрямился.

\- Придумаем что-нибудь. А много тебе и правда нельзя, полоскать начнет, - он снова покачал головой, на этот раз, кажется, с осуждением. - Вот и стоило оно того? – обращаясь почему-то не к Уайлдеру, а к потолку, вопросил Отшельник.

Никто ему, разумеется, не ответил.

\- Ладно, парень. Отдыхай пока, пойду посмотрю, что у меня есть на такой случай.

\- Я Джек вообще-то, - очень тихо произнес Уайлдер, провожая растерянным взглядом широкую спину волшебника.

Тот, не оборачиваясь, сделал рукой в воздухе какой-то неопределенный жест, словно сматывал длинную нить в клубок.

\- Ага. Понятно.

Дойдя до одного из сияющих кругов, Отшельник просто шагнул внутрь, прямо в центр кольца символов – и исчез без следа.


	2. Chapter 2

К утру следующего дня онемение в поврежденной ноге частично рассеялось. Боли по-прежнему не было, но зудело под повязкой невыносимо – настолько, что Джек, проснувшись чуть засветло, не мог уже думать ни о чем другом. Голень и стопу слегка покалывало, как будто десятками мелких иголок, зато Уайлдер сумел наконец пошевелить пальцами и даже согнуть ногу в колене, что почему-то оказалось фантастически приятно.

Не выдержав, он снова полез под кровать, где хранились вещи. Среди нехитрого скарба должны были лежать два охотничьих ножа и короткий кинжал. Джек привык носить их с собой: кинжал - на поясе, один нож - тот, что поменьше - в кармане клепанной куртки, другой - в голенище сапога. Пускать их в ход приходилось не так уж часто, но постоять за себя в драке Уайлдер смог бы, причем вполне достойно. Накануне он не стал проверять, но почему-то был уверен, что Отшельника оружие не заинтересовало, и он просто сложил его вместе с одеждой единой бесформенной кучей.

Кинжал и карманный нож действительно были там, а вот того, который Джек носил за голенищем, на месте не оказалось.

Повязку он срезал, не раздумывая, как сможет потом наложить обратно: поперек, через все холстяные бинты. Чтобы толком рассмотреть рану, пришлось буквально выгнуться в дугу, но когда Уайлдеру это все же удалось, от удивления он едва не свалился с лавки. Кожу над подколенной ямкой пересекал короткий толстый рубец, нежно-розовый и гладкий, по меньшей мере, двухмесячной давности. Не доверяя глазам, Джек осторожно прикоснулся к нему, провел кончиками пальцев по всей длине, не почувствовав ничего, нажал посильнее.

Отшельник явно не отдавал должное своим целительским способностям.

Еще накануне вечером, перед сном, Уайлдер дал себе обещание не делать больше поспешных выводов. Легенды, может, и представляли лесного чародея гораздо более духовным человеком, но во плоти он тоже был совсем не плох: Джек довольно быстро привык к его манере общения, даже машинально парировал парочку ехидных замечаний в свой адрес – правда, почти сразу же смутился и попытался извиниться, но Отшельник только рассмеялся в ответ, гулко и раскатисто. Насчет магических способностей людские байки, как выяснилось, не приукрашивали, да и мудрости волшебнику хватало, пусть он и облекал ее порой в довольно странные формы. А еще у него, очевидно, было доброе сердце.

С гордостью у Уайлдера отношения не слишком складывались, так что при необходимости он и на коленях готов был просить об ученичестве. Мечта того стоила.

Подняться на ноги удалось не сразу, хотя поевший накануне и как следует отдохнувший Джек чувствовал себя довольно бодрым. Лежать без дела он не привык, пусть даже гостеприимный хозяин башни именно на таком поведении настаивал. Любопытство проснулось этим утром вместе с Джеком, и теперь ему отчаянно хотелось внимательно осмотреть все вокруг, любые мелочи. Особенно, конечно, манили к себе магические круги – их в комнате, на самом деле, было два (второй частично закрывала массивная домовая печь). Накануне вечером Отшельник исчезал, просто встав в центр одного из них, а после возвращался в комнату, появившись в другом.

Мягкое свечение символов не угасало ни днем, ни ночью.

На самом дне сумки у Уайлдера лежали запасные широкие порты из крапивы, оказавшиеся донельзя кстати: щеголять перед великим чародеем в непотребном полуголом виде совсем не хотелось, хотя едва ли Отшельника могло это как-то смутить. Каменные плиты пола были ледяными на ощупь, но тратить время на то, чтобы обуться, Джек не стал. Волшебник постоянно ходил по своей башне босиком без малейшего дискомфорта – может, не чувствовал холода, может, просто привык за долгие годы. 

Помимо кругов, печи и лавки за ширмой, где Джек провел последнюю ночь, в просторной зале почти ничего не было. У изножья его постели располагался высокий стеллаж, до верхней полки которого даже Отшельник, бывший почти на голову выше Уайлдера, едва ли смог бы дотянуться. Рядом у стены стояло большое напольное зеркало из посеребренного стекла в тяжелой бронзовой раме, давно не чищенной и местами позеленевшей, а еще в двух шагах от него – длинная деревянная лохань для купания, сейчас пустая. Освещали комнату два литых напольных светильника, а на одной из полок стеллажа обнаружился еще, к тому же, массивный трехрогий подсвечник. 

Ни гобеленов, ни ковров – если не считать маленького истертого половичка возле лохани – в комнате не было. Зато одну из стен занимала огромная, искусно выполненная мозаика, на которую вчера Уайлдер не обратил особого внимания из-за ширмы, практически полностью закрывавшей от него восточную часть залы: серый, будто обожженный, человеческий череп скалил длинные зубы, глядя на Джека провалами пустых глазниц. Внизу под жуткой картиной неизвестный мастер изобразил развернутый свиток с одним-единственным словом: «Смерть». 

Со стороны Отшельника очень мило было устроить раненого именно в этой комнате. Впрочем, Уайлдер не видел другие: вполне возможно, мозаика с черепом присутствовала в каждой.

Он приблизился к светящимся кругам почти вплотную, когда в левом, как и накануне, появился хозяин башни. Не было никаких вспышек, хлопков, взрывов или таинственного дыма. Просто мгновение назад Джек находился в зале один - а теперь Отшельник, сложив руки на груди и насмешливо улыбаясь, изучал его внимательным взглядом сверху вниз.

\- Не сидится на месте? – поинтересовался он, не выказывая, впрочем, ни малейших признаков недовольства.

Джек виновато дернул плечами и улыбнулся в ответ открыто и солнечно. Выглядеть бесцеремонным и неблагодарным гостем ему хотелось меньше всего: как бы там ни было, Отшельник не оставил его умирать в лесной чаще - накормил, приютил, залечил раны (от мелких царапин на лице, например, вовсе не осталось следов). Что бы не двигало им, даже если банальная скука, Уайлдер сейчас был обязан чародею абсолютно всем. И собирался воспользоваться чужим великодушием снова.

\- Раз такие дела, парень, не стану тебя тут силой удерживать, - приподнятое настроение Джека тут же испарилось, сменившись чуть ли не паникой. – Эй, не делай такое лицо, я ж не дурак: обратно к твоим метким приятелям не отправлю. Сам выберешь, где дальше жить. Перенесу хоть за море, в Аврору, мне не трудно. И денег дам на первое время. Ты, вроде, смышленый малый – быстро поднимешься. Считай за подарок от Судьбы…

\- Нет! – вырвалось у Уайлдера, он даже подался вперед, словно желая вцепиться в робу волшебника – тот, впрочем, и бровью не повел. – Нет, пожалуйста! Умоляю, возьмите меня в ученики! Я очень хочу тоже стать магом, с самого детства об этом мечтал. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться!

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно произнес Отшельник после короткой паузы.

Ничуть не изменившись в лице, он прошел в центр залы, обогнув застывшего в отчаянии Джека, сел прямо на пол, поджав под себя ноги, напротив холодной печи – на этот раз, от одного только его взгляда за закрытой дверцей вспыхнуло неестественно синее пламя.

\- Парень, а ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой?

Он явно имел в виду что-то более конкретное, чем просто «великий чародей», и Уайлдер задумался почти на треть лучины. Историй об Отшельнике он за последние годы успел собрать много: некоторые звучали довольно убедительно, некоторые явно сочинил какой-то блаженный, но все они сходились, по крайней мере, в одном.

\- Вы – Чтец Разумов, - волшебник медленно кивнул, ожидая продолжения, и Джек, немного собравшись с мыслями, выдал как на духу: - Вы можете проникать в чужие мысли, сны и воспоминания, можете даже изменять их. Можете заставить кого угодно подчиняться, хоть даже самого короля.

\- А тебе, значит, от короля что-то нужно?

Уайлдер растерянно заморгал. Отшельник смотрел на него по-прежнему насмешливо, но цепко и пристально. Джек не знал, читает ли он сейчас его разум и читал ли вообще – был уверен, что да, ведь такова была сама суть лесного чародея, его призвание и жизненный путь. Лгать ему даже в мелочах не имело смысла, сердить Отшельника хотелось еще меньше, чем показаться неблагодарным.

\- Нет.

\- А от кого нужно? – продолжал настаивать маг. – Нет, ты говори, не стесняйся. Если в этом все дело, я даже помогу. Ну, может быть. Если с девушкой проблемы, то сам разбирайся – когда-нибудь поймешь, что в таких вещах от чужой помощи только хуже.

\- Да нет же! Не в этом дело, - Уайлдер нервно кусал губы, не зная, как облечь в слова все, что творилось внутри, а Отшельнику, видимо, непременно требовалось, чтоб это было сказано вслух. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться, - наконец, беспомощно повторил он, с мольбой глядя в пронзительно-голубые глаза.

Чародей тяжело вздохнул и разочарованно покачал головой.

\- Ладно, спрошу по-другому: зачем тебе читать чужие мысли? Только честно, я все равно пойму, если соврешь, - предостерег он, хотя Джек и не собирался перед ним лукавить.

\- Чтобы меня тоже не могли обмануть. Чтобы не могли предать, - Уайлдер с усилием выдавил из себя улыбку и застенчиво потер правой рукой загривок. - Знаю, звучит глупо. Но я действительно думаю, что это великое искусство – по-настоящему _понимать_ людей. И мне, правда, хотелось бы научиться. Всегда хотелось.

Малоподвижное от природы лицо Отшельника на мгновение будто дрогнуло, нахмурилось. Отвернувшись к огню, он некоторое время молчал, и, когда Джек уже решил, что совсем не дождется ответа, вдруг произнес:

\- Да нет, это как раз не глупо. Глупо было бы, скажи ты что-нибудь вроде: «Хочу помогать другим своим даром, облегчать их горести, дарить надежду», - последнюю фразу он, словно передразнивая кого-то, выдал неестественно высоким голосом. – А в желании защитить себя нет ничего постыдного. Только вот видишь ли, какое дело: именно в тот момент, когда тебе покажется, что полного понимания людской природы ты достиг, когда их мысли станут для тебя открытой книгой, а чувства и эмоции – глиной, из которой лепи, что хочешь, - рядом с тобой обязательно окажется некто, знакомый до последней черточки и невероятно близкий. И вот он-то, парень, тебя все равно предаст. Нет такого щита, который спас бы от удара в спину.

Уайлдер тоже затих, не зная, как реагировать на подобные откровения. Но мгновения текли, как песок в часах, нетерпение и горечь в нем нарастали и, в конце концов, Джек, не выдержав, опустился на колени прямо там же, где и стоял. Сделать это оказалось не так просто, правая нога все еще плохо сгибалась, но это были незначительные трудности по сравнению с необходимостью преодолеть чужое многовековое упрямство.

\- Позвольте мне остаться здесь, с Вами, - сложил ладони лодочкой, он прижал их к груди, как в молитве, и постарался вложить в свою просьбу всю силу надежды, которая помогала держаться на плаву в самые темные дни его жизни. – Прошу Вас. Мне ничего не нужно, только немного знаний – клянусь, больше ничего. Я что угодно сделаю, все, что скажете.

Отшельник снова посмотрел на него не то с сочувствием, не то снова с насмешкой.

\- А ты настойчивый, приятель. Мне даже как-то неловко тебе отказывать.

***

Круги, как выяснилось, заменяли в башне лестницы. Их было по два на каждом этаже, правый, если встать в центр и замереть на пару мгновений, переносил на этаж вверх, левый – на этаж вниз, никаких заклинаний для этого не требовалось, Джек при желании мог пользоваться ими безо всякого контроля. Отшельник умел перескакивать через несколько этажей, если ему это требовалось, но объяснять принцип Уайлдеру не стал.

\- Ты пока просто к телепортам привыкни, - посоветовал он. – И не экспериментируй лишнего, не хочется мне потом твои руки-ноги по всей башне собирать.

Такая у него, видимо, была особенность характера: проявив мягкость, тут же начинал ворчать, чтоб, не приведи Иннос, не посчитали за человека широкой души. Только вот Джек все равно был сейчас слишком счастлив, чтобы перестать улыбаться, поэтому просто молча кивал и не спорил.

Пусть в ученичество его пока не взяли, с этого дня башня волшебника стала для Уайлдера домом. Он умел ценить редкие и скудные подарки Судьбы, поэтому искренне радовался такому повороту событий. В конце концов, Джек действительно был настойчивым – если требовалось подождать еще несколько лет, он был готов и на эту жертву.

\- Хочешь остаться – оставайся, гнать не буду, - пожав плечами, сказал Отшельник. – Ты довольно забавный, да и по хозяйству мне бы помощник пригодился. А вот жизнь тебе ломать, парень, уж извини, не стану. Еще поблагодаришь потом, лет, может, через пять – если раньше уйти не решишься. Чужие мысли – та еще выгребная яма, не нужно тебе в них копаться, чистый слишком.

И вот тут-то Уайлдер, наконец, понял, что по-настоящему в его разум чародей точно не заглядывал. Потому что назвать себя «чистым» Джек не мог даже лет пятнадцать назад: в жизни всякое случалось, светлых дней было мало, а вот тех, что чернее ночи, хватало с избытком. Иногда приходилось переступать и через других, но через себя самого, конечно, гораздо чаще.

Не иначе, как совершенно обалдев от радости, он зачем-то спросил про исчезнувший нож. Безусловно, тот был хорош – достался в награду от одного торговца, караван которого Джек нанимался сопровождать - а еще лучше были связанные с ним воспоминания: в отличие от двух других, этот клинок являлся скорее боевым трофеем, поощрением сверх оговоренной платы за успешное сражение с бандой дорожных бандитов. Вот только Уайлдер с радостью расстался бы со всем своим скудным имуществом за одну только возможность изредка бывать в стенах волшебной башни, что там какой-то нож.

\- Понятия не имею, - нахмурился Отшельник, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Все, что было при тебе там, в лесу – все здесь. Мне твои сокровища даром не сдались.

Джек тут же поспешил возразить, ведь обвинять в чем-то своего благодетеля он действительно не собирался: наоборот, до сих пор не знал, как выразить свою безграничную признательность.

\- Нет-нет, я и не думал…

\- Может, ты его где-то обронил, пока со своими друзьями в салки играл, а? – словно не слыша его, продолжал тем временем чародей. – Точно, наверняка так и было. Пойдем поищем.

И дальше Уайлдеру оставалось только послушно шагнуть за ним в правый круг , по-прежнему босиком, в чужой, слишком большой для него рубахе и неподпоясанных широких штанах.

На одном из этажей магических кругов было три. Последний располагался чуть в стороне и не светился как другие – зато, казалось, был глубоко вырублен в толще плит, или выжжен невероятно горячим пламенем прямо по камню, как по дереву. В центре окружности из незнакомых рун находилось изображение открытого глаза. Когда легкий шум в ушах, которым каждый раз сопровождалось перемещение, исчез и Джек смог нормально оглядеться вокруг, Отшельник уже стоял прямо на символе глаза и терпеливо ждал его.

\- Подходи, не бойся, - волшебник приглашающе махнул рукой, а когда Уайлдер без особой уверенности приблизился, вдруг подался вперед и, обхватив одной рукой за пояс, прижал его к себе. – Спокойно, парень, это чтобы ты не потерялся по дороге, не думай ничего такого.

Джек фыркнул в ответ и покачал головой.

Все-таки Отшельник был странным человеком, как ни посмотри. Может, жизнь в Темнолесье сделала его таким, может, наоборот, из-за своей инаковости он поселился здесь. Вот только Уайлдер совершенно не знал, чего от него ждать: мудрой ли притчи или язвительной остроты. А еще в легендах Отшельник никогда и ни с кем не заигрывал – ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами – вроде как родился уже древним старцем, с высокомерием просветленного относившимся к простым радостям бытия.

Так что нет, ни о чем _таком_ Джек не думал, правда. Хотя мысль сама по себе была интересная.

***

Темнолесье окутывал густой туман, воздух пах сыростью и прелой листвой. И под этим снова, как и накануне, угадывался едва ощутимый сладковатый аромат гнили, словно все видимое вокруг было давно мертво, а где-то там, за стеной мертвых деревьев, скрытое от глаз, погибало последнее живое существо в этом болоте, медленно угасало, пораженное таким же недугом.

Уайлдер очень, очень не хотел сюда возвращаться, пусть даже не в одиночестве. Ощутив под ногами знакомую сухую землю, сделав первый вдох полной грудью, он неосознанно вцепился в руку Отшельника, сжав пальцы так, что побелели костяшки. Чародей определенно не был настолько жесток, чтобы теперь оставить его здесь, растаяв в воздухе, но даже мимолетная мысль об этом вымораживала до самых внутренностей.

\- Эй, ты чего? – Отшельник с легким недоумением скосил на него глаза, тем не менее, тоже обняв в ответ чуть крепче. – Хотя да, признаю, место жутковатое. Морок, в основном, но если не знать…

\- Морок?

\- Ага, - они по-прежнему стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, но если кому-то это и могло доставить проблемы, то разве что несуществующим наблюдателям. – Иллюзии. Один знакомый навел – выпили тогда, вот он и расщедрился. По ночам тут еще жуткие твари появляются, выть начинают. Ветви деревьев в змей превращаются, земля – в ковер из насекомых – ну, знаешь, всякое такое. Неплохо отгоняет желающих пообщаться, вроде тебя. Без обид, приятель, - волшебник усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. – Вот если б ты дальше на восток зашел – там все по-честному, никаких мороков. И, если уж так хочешь от меня мудрых наставлений, вот тебе первое: _никогда_ не заходи на восток дальше моей башни.


	3. Chapter 3

В конечном итоге Уайлдер получил от этой сделки больше, чем рассчитывал (хотя и меньше, чем смел надеяться). В его практически единоличном владении оказалось аж три этажа башни – Отшельник появлялся там не слишком часто и по своему поведению напоминал скорее гостя, чем полноправного хозяина. Настолько огромного дома у Джека за всю его жизнь не было никогда. Нельзя сказать, что он не испытывал признательности, пусть даже, пускаясь в бега, искал совсем не это.

Хотя увидеть башню снаружи во время прогулки по Темнолесью ему так и не довелось, Уайлдер догадывался, что этажей в ней на самом деле было гораздо больше. Просто на остальные он попасть не мог: магические круги соглашались переносить Джека только в пределах этих трех. Из высоких стрельчатых окон открывался сомнительной прелести вид на гиблые топи, простиравшиеся до самого горизонта во все стороны. Даже нижний из этажей располагался по меньшей мер, в шести саженях над землей, и, к огромному счастью для Уайлдера, резкий болотный запах в залы совсем не проникал.

Помня о пожелании Отшельника, Джек прилагал все усилия, чтобы держать «свои» комнаты в чистоте и порядке, пытался даже придать им немного уюта, как сам его понимал. А еще он, конечно, старался одновременно не доставлять хлопот и периодически напоминать чародею о своем присутствии: в основном, посредством ароматной и довольно съедобной стряпни – это у Джека всегда неплохо получалось. Иногда ему, впрочем, мерещилось, что в башне за ним и так постоянно наблюдают. Вероятно, всему виной были изображения открытого глаза, которых в залах при тщательном обследовании обнаружилось довольно много.

Наверху находилась не то кладовая, не то библиотека – бочонки с солониной странным образом соседствовали с книжными полками, а на высокий короб с крупой были грудой свалены свитки с картами неведомых стран. Подобное сочетание несочетаемого Джеку представлялось по-настоящему диким, и он потихоньку, при молчаливом попустительстве Отшельника, перенес солидную часть книг на этаж ниже, в комнату с черепом. Перетащил бы, наверное, и сами полки, но пока опасался превращать магический круг в грузовой подъемник: предупреждение насчет экспериментов с телепортами звучало в большей степени как шутка, но какова в этой шутке доля печальной правды, Уайлдеру на своей шкуре проверять не хотелось.

Книги, что поначалу очень его огорчило, к магии отношения не имели. В основном это были сборники легенд и преданий, попадались летописи и что-то вроде мемуаров – в одном из томов, например, некий родовитый вельможа в деталях и подробностях расписывал свои похождения на любовном фронте и либо врал при этом безбожно, либо действительно был тем еще завоевателем. Изредка Джеку встречались тексты на языках, которых он не знал. Был даже один фолиант, где все страницы покрывали ровные ряды коротких вертикальных палочек – как прочесть его, Уайлдер совершенно не мог себе представить.

И все равно это было настоящее сокровище. Столько книг разом Джеку никогда еще не приходилось видеть, а они лежали тут, в окружении деревянных ящиков с овощами и свисавших с потолка колбас, никому не нужные и забытые.

Комнату с черепом, располагавшуюся на среднем этаже, Уайлдер продолжал использовать как спальню. К мозаике он привык буквально за пару дней, а к концу недели даже признал ее интересной и выразительной деталью довольно скудного интерьера. Ровные стопки книг придавали зале обжитой вид, а Отшельник, заглядывавший сюда совсем редко, только молча качал головой и криво усмехался.

Его ли стоило за это благодарить или магию самой башни, но деревянная лохань у южной стены каждый вечер сама наполнялась теплой чистой водой. Джек в ней даже задремал однажды, устав после хлопотного дня и полностью расслабившись от влажного жара, и через полдюжины лучин с удивлением понял, что вода за это время почему-то ничуть не остыла.

Неслыханная роскошь. И никакой беготни с ведрами.

Нижний из этажей занимала кухня с огромным столом из темного дерева, рассчитанным словно на великана, прямо в центре залы и не менее исполинской печью. Также именно здесь находился особый телепорт – тот самый, что был выжжен на каменных плитах. В отличие от прочих, этот круг большую часть времени, очевидно, «спал» и в действие приводился только по мере надобности, зато не был привязан к какому-то конкретному месту: с его помощью Отшельник еще дважды переносил их обоих за пределы башни, и каждый раз темнолесские топи открывались Уайлдеру с новой стороны.

Впрочем, полюбить проклятую чащу Джек пока не сумел все равно. Но нельзя сказать, что не старался. Отшельник испытывал к Темнолесью что-то вроде родительской нежности, слепой и безотчетной, и весь окружающий мир, такой уродливый и пугающий для простых смертных вроде Уайлдера, полностью отвечал взаимностью: искривленные деревья расступались перед ним, расплетали почерневшие ветви, болотные огоньки освещали безопасный путь через трясину, а похожая на пепел земля сама стелилась под ноги как ковер, будто целуя босые ступни волшебника.

Как выяснилось позже, «спящий» круг подбрасывал обитателям башни и другие сюрпризы. Иногда из него, к примеру, появлялись нежданные гости. 

Для Джека шла вторая неделя новой, благополучной жизни, когда, привычно дождавшись становления солнца в зенит, он спустился на кухню и обнаружил там Отшельника в компании двух незнакомых женщин. Устроившись за обеденным столом, вся троица, очевидно, вспоминала какие-то забавные истории из совместного прошлого, дамы заливисто смеялись, волшебник улыбался, непривычно широко и искренне.

Броско, вызывающе одетые, с непокрытыми головами, незнакомки вели себя вольно и раскованно, но держались при этом с достоинством настоящих леди. Обе были красивы, грациозны и соблазнительны – и отличались друг от друга, как Луна и Солнце. У тонкой, звонкой, почти прозрачной Луны, сидевшей ближе к огню, были огромные темные глаза, ярко-алые губы и черные как смоль, кудри, локонами спадавшие на открытые плечи. Прямые, чуть пушащиеся рыжие волосы Солнца, казалось, согревали и освещали комнату наравне с ее улыбкой, статную фигуру облегали мужские брюки и мужской же дублет, идеально перекроенный под пышную высокую грудь.

Уайлдера, растерянно замершего в круге, они заметили не сразу. Прежде остальных к нему случайно повернулась Луна, и беззаботный гортанный смех тут же оборвался. На некоторое время в зале повисло молчание, а потом на бледном скуластом лице женщины вдруг проступило восторженное умиление.

\- Какой хорошенький! – протянула она, словно Джек был каким-то маленьким пугливым зверьком вроде белки или кролика. – Иди, иди сюда!

Солнце, заинтересовавшись, повернулась тоже, безо всякого смущения перекинув через лавку стройную ногу и усевшись верхом, лицом к Отшельнику, и, честное слово, плотная ткань ее штанов оставляла очень мало простора воображению, Уайлдеру самому стало как-то неловко.

Помявшись еще с четверть лучины, он все же шагнул вперед. Луна внезапно поднялась со своего места, и, не успел Джек даже дернуться, цепко схватила его за подбородок. Длинные острые ногти впились в кожу, но этого Уайлдер уже толком и не почувствовал. Встретившись с ней взглядом так близко и прямо, он просто застыл, обмер и даже дышать, кажется, перестал: в темно-серых глазах напротив не отражался свет.

Мертвые темнолесские топи смотрели на Джека из глубины расширенных и неподвижных зрачков незнакомки.

\- Просто прелесть, - как ни в чем не бывало произнесла она, бесцеремонно поворачивая его голову в сторону очага, словно желая рассмотреть получше.

\- Да уж, парень, - с коротким смешком отозвался Отшельник; появление в комнате четвертого лишнего его, к счастью, не удивило и не расстроило. - Такой комплимент от Мастера Некромантии дорогого стоит!

Странным образом знакомый голос с хрипотцой вывел наконец Уайлдера из оцепенения. Джек резко отшатнулся назад, вырываясь из хватки Луны, и отступал до тех пор, пока не уперся лопатками в стену. Брови некромантки скорбно выгнулись; закусив пухлую нижнюю губу, она виновато развела руками в воздухе.

\- Но он же действительно само очарование. Ты только посмотри на эту милую мордашку. Где нашел такого, а? – Отшельник неопределенно пожал плечами, и внимание Луны снова целиком сосредоточилось на Джеке. – Лапушка, ну что тебе тут делать с этим занудой? Пойдешь ко мне жить? Моя башня тут совсем недалеко, на востоке, тебе там понравится.

\- Упырь твой с ним точно подружится.

«Никогда не заходи на восток дальше моей башни», - к месту вспомнил Уайлдер предостережение чародея. Теперь смысл его становился прозрачен, как и замечание насчет настоящих ужасов Темнолесья. Всплыла еще в памяти не то услышанная, не то прочитанная в одной из книг Отшельника легенда о Хозяйке Шестого Дома, могущественной древней ведьме, чьим приказам беспрекословно подчинялись мертвые.

Кажется, эта древняя ведьма только что назвала Джека «лапушкой».

Кажется, в Бауэрстоуне и Оуквейле ему только за это уже полагался костер. 

\- Хорошо, что Аллен тебя сейчас не слышит, - тяжело вздохнув, заметила тем временем Луна. – Не «упырь», Мерритт, а «носферату». И моя личная жизнь тебя, между прочим, не касается.

\- Ну да, если ты при этом не влезаешь в _его_ личную жизнь, верно, Мерритт? – лукаво подмигнув Отшельнику, вступила в разговор Солнце. - Ну что, может, ты наконец представишь нас всех друг другу? И лучше скажу это сразу: я очень рада, что ты перестал полностью избегать людей.

Большую часть ее речи Уайлдер благополучно пропустил мимо ушей.

Ух ты, кто бы мог подумать: у Отшельника было нормальное человеческое имя. Почему, интересно, он ни разу не назвал его?

Джек ведь назвался – пусть даже чародей предпочитал отвечать просто «парень» или «приятель». Видимо, имелась у него какая-то тайная непереносимость имен, хотя Солнце обратилась к нему так непринужденно, так естественно, и, кажется, вовсе этим не разозлила.

_Мерритт_. Напоминало рычание дикого зверя и рокот горного обвала. Сильное мужское имя.

\- Как скажешь. Знакомься, приятель – леди Хенли из Ривии, Мастер Трансмутации, - женщина-Солнце кивнула, мягко и ободряюще улыбнувшись. – Ну а вот эта милейшая дама, которой ты так понравился - леди Лула, в некотором роде, наша соседка. И неиссякаемый источник поводов запирать двери на ночь покрепче, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Никакого страха перед повелительницей могил Отшельник тем не менее не испытывал, язвил и подшучивал по своему обыкновению. Все трое вообще напоминали скорее старых друзей, которых объединяло гораздо больше, чем просто служение искусству магии.

Если верить преданиям, их могли объединять века.

\- Я Джек. Джек Уайлдер, - Отшельник, кажется, не собирался его представлять, а наступившее молчание выглядело странно неловким. – А Вы… А Вас действительно зовут Мерритт?

Зря он об этом спросил. Во всяком случае, сейчас, при гостьях – точно зря. Леди Хенли, сдавленно охнув, прижала к губам ладонь в перчатке из тонкой кожи, совсем как придворная дама, услышавшая грубую шутку пьяного матроса. Леди Лула, округлив от изумления свои пугающие глаза, медленно покачала головой.

\- Серьезно? Ты что, вообще с малышом не разговариваешь? – возмутилась она, сложив руки на груди и резко повернувшись всем корпусом к Отшельнику. – Может, вообще где-нибудь в подвале его держишь? Это же отвратительно!

Чародей, тут же сдавшись без боя, беспомощно поднял вверх руки.

\- А что, приятель, имя мне тоже не полагается? – вкрадчивым голосом поинтересовался он у Джека. – Только белая борода в пол, старческая немощь и прозвище?

Уайлдеру определенно стоило помнить, с кем он имеет дело, и поменьше пестовать в стенах башни свое разочарование.

***

В компании магов – особенно леди Лулы - Джек чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, поэтому довольно скоро, невнятно извинившись, вернулся на этаж выше. Две лучины спустя, правда, спохватился, что гостей стоило бы угостить: за пустым столом сидеть не полагалось ни в крестьянской избе, ни в королевском дворце, и едва ли для чародейской башни существовали другие правила. Но, вернувшись на кухню, он уже никого там не застал, даже огонь в печи успел погаснуть.

А глубокой ночью, едва ли не с первым петушиным криком – в Темнолесье, по понятным причинам, время приходилось определять навскидку – Отшельник появился в комнате с черепом, чуть слышно ступая по каменным плитам, приблизился и сел на самый край лавки, касаясь поясницей лодыжек Джека.

Спал Уайлдер по давней привычке очень чутко, проснулся от одного только ощущения чужого присутствия. Пару мгновений растерянно моргал осоловевшими глазами, но быстро опомнился, приподнявшись, сел на постели. Заговорить первым он не решился, а волшебнику, очевидно, требовалось собраться с мыслями. К терпкому букету каких-то трав, которыми обыкновенно пахли руки и одежда Отшельника, примешивался аромат крепкой браги: чародей едва ли был по-настоящему пьян, просто выглядел более задумчивым, отрешенным от мира и больше, чем когда-либо, соответствовал своему прозвищу.

\- Слушай, ты извини за всю эту чушь с именами, - неожиданно произнес он. – И вот еще, давно хотел сказать: «выкать» мне не обязательно. Называй, как тебе хочется – Мерриттом, Отшельником, старым занудой. Это неважно, правда.

Джек машинально кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- И девочек не бойся, даже Лулы, они безобидные, - сухо усмехнувшись, Отшельник откинулся назад, опираясь на прямые руки. – Злить их, конечно, не надо, но и бояться бессмысленно.

\- Зачем я ей понадобился? – решил на всякий случай уточнить Уайлдер, хотя переселяться к некромантке в любом случае не собирался. – Леди Луле, я имею в виду. Что она хотела со мной сделать?

Чародей расхохотался громко и искренне, от всей души. Через тонкое плетеное покрывало Джек чувствовал, как содрогается его широкая грудная клетка, вибрирует под ребрами гулкий, рокочущий звук.

Не так уж сильно великие маги отличались от обычных людей: жили дольше, видели больше, но по-прежнему следовали простым и древним как мир желаниям и эмоции им были свойственны те же самые. И дружба, и привязанность, и тоска от одиночества – ничего нового не открывалось, оказывается, с течением веков. Со всем этим Уайлдер на своем коротком пути уже не раз встречался.

Если подумать, так было даже проще.

\- Слушай, приятель, ну ты, вроде, взрослый уже. Ни за что не поверю, что это первый раз в твоей жизни. Красивая девушка предложила развлечься. Если не из пугливых – а ты, вроде, не из таких – можешь даже рискнуть. Я б только на твоем месте серебром и святой водой запасся – так, на всякий случай.

\- А тебе я зачем? – не желая присоединяться к веселью, прямо спросил Джек. – Зачем ты меня вообще спас тогда, в лесу, если не любишь людей?

Отшельник резко посерьезнел, снова сел ровно. Темнота в зале была такой густой, что, даже привыкнув к ней, Джек не мог разглядеть силуэт волшебника на фоне высоких окон, не мог угадать, как изменилось выражение его лица – только тепло чужого тела и размеренное дыхание рядом вообще позволяли понять, что в комнате по-прежнему есть кто-то еще. Если бы Мерритт просто ушел сейчас, растворился в воздухе, не пожелав отвечать на вопрос, Уайлдер бы не удивился.

\- Сам не знаю. А что, надо было тебя там оставить?

Джек с усилием потер ладонью лоб и тяжело вздохнул, расслабив руки, упал обратно на жесткую подушку и дальше заговорил, обращаясь уже будто к потолку:

\- Просто если ты от меня тоже чего-то такого хочешь – развлечься или… не знаю, как назвать - можешь не ходить вокруг да около. Я не буду против. Отплатить тебе за то, что разрешил жить здесь, мне больше все равно нечем, зеркало ты не взял. Так что если тебя хоть немного привлекает…

\- Вот только глупости не надо выдумывать, - медленно, с расстановкой произнес Отшельник, и, кажется, вот именно так звучал его голос, когда чародей по-настоящему злился. – Парень, тебе кто-нибудь говорил вообще, что этими вещами из благодарности не занимаются? Если не по любви, так хоть по обоюдному влечению. Никак иначе.

\- А ты загляни в мою память, - стиснув зубы, парировал Джек, не на шутку заводясь тоже. – Увидишь там, чем занимаются, когда есть нечего. Чтец Разумов ты или кто? Загляни, а потом уже скажешь, «чистый» я или нет… О, хотя подожди! Есть ведь еще один способ: за мою голову в столице пять сотен серебром обещают - это если захочешь помочь констеблю и городской страже. А Уолтер Мэбри, уверен, заплатит в два раза больше, если сделки с Системой не очень смущают. Неплохая награда, по-моему, за такую бесполезную…

\- Эй, ну хватит, - тяжелая ладонь безошибочно накрыла губы, обрывая тираду на середине. – Хватит, приятель, успокаивайся, - уже мягче произнес Отшельник, уговаривая, как малое дитя. – Я, знаешь ли, и так догадываюсь, что ничего хорошего в твоей памяти не увижу. Потому и не лезу. Умел бы не просто читать, а плести судьбу как нитку – вот, чем хочешь, клянусь, сплел бы тебе самую лучшую из дорог. Ты бы, парень, принцем родился, любимым сыном богатого лорда, горя б не знал. Но я не могу.

Джек застыл, дыша глубоко и часто, все еще чувствуя на лице прикосновение чужой руки. Перестав закрывать ему рот, Мерритт теперь гладил по волосам, очерчивал длинными чуткими пальцами скулы, край нижней челюсти – и в этой ласке совершенно не было страсти, только горькая тихая нежность.

\- Нет ничего хуже, чем видеть все и не уметь исправить, - понизив голос до шепота, признался чародей. – Не по тебе эта ноша, верь мне. Прошлое – это прошлое, а душа у тебя чистая. Чтецом Разумов быть не надо, чтобы это понять.

Наверное, он что-то сделал: заворожил, одурманил, потому что Уайлдер вроде бы только на мгновение сомкнул веки, а когда поднял их снова, за окнами уже вовсю светило солнце.

Отшельника в зале не было, хотя за печной дверцей потрескивало синее пламя.


	4. Chapter 4

Чем можно заполнять время, укрываясь от всего мира в лесной чаще, Джек плохо себе представлял. Его самого пока развлекали книги и хозяйственные хлопоты, иногда – прогулки, но ведь Отшельнику и то, и другое, и третье должно было смертельно наскучить давным-давно. И все же чародей постоянно был чем-то занят.

Уайлдер встречал его на «своих» этажах в лучшем случае пару раз в день. А иногда и не встречал вовсе. Строгий распорядок сна и приема пищи у волшебников был, очевидно, не в чести – к примеру, Отшельник мог запросто заявиться на кухню посреди ночи и, устроившись за столом, подперев голову рукой, тоскливо смотреть на свое отражение в вычищенном котле до самого рассвета. Джек в конце концов наловчился оставлять ему накрытый чистой тряпицей чугунок с ужином на краю остывающего печного шестка. Чаще всего к утру чугунок уже был пуст и присоединялся к своим собратьям за устьем.

Может, Джеку это только мерещилось, но после того разговора, когда он, отчаявшись как-то иначе отплатить за доброту, предложил чародею себя, Отшельник начал избегать встреч намеренно. Длинных задушевных бесед больше не было, и хотя открытой враждебности волшебник не проявлял, он будто бы сожалел о чем-то: Уайлдер порой ловил на себе его задумчивый взгляд, в котором безошибочно угадывались грусть и разочарование.

А ведь Джек тогда не пытался упрекнуть его. Просто привык, что в мире людей платить нужно за все, а уж за ласку и заботу – стократно. Бескорыстное гостеприимство было в новинку и потому вызывало в душе смутную тревогу. Насколько проще бы стало, назови его Отшельник своим должником и сразу потребуй награды: этот путь был Уайлдеру давно знаком, даже если и неприятен.

Ладно, возможно, в данном случае не так уж неприятен. 

А неизвестность пугала.

Он бы уже попробовал извиниться, но понятия не имел как и, собственно, за что. За напоминание о том, как устроен мир за пределами Темнолесья? Или за допущение, что великого чародея способен хоть чем-то заинтересовать обыкновенный наемник? И как такое скажешь, не оскорбляя еще больше?

Будь Джек сейчас в городе, в своей стихии, живи, как всегда, на бегу, вопросы эти решились бы сами собой или просто забылись бы, отошли на второй план. Здесь же, в башне, в покое и уединении, они кружились в голове, как назойливая мошкара – постоянно. Ночами Уайлдер лежал на лавке, изучая кусок звездного неба в оконном разрезе, и не мог заснуть, а поутру поднимался рано, как привык. Зеркало в бронзовой раме отражало круги под глазами и заострившиеся скулы с безжалостной искренностью. К счастью, Джек редко в него смотрелся - чай, не девица, чтоб без конца любоваться да прихорашиваться.

Однажды на узкий подоконник кухни с внешней стороны уселся крупный белый голубь. Уайлдер, заметив его, был очень удивлен, хотя сперва даже и сам не понял причин своего удивления. Пока осторожно приближался к окну, вспомнил: в проклятом лесу не водились птицы. Очень вовремя вспомнил: голубь на поверку оказался с подвохом: шея была свернута на бок, глаза закрывали бельма, а через короткие перья на животе кое-где просматривался киль.

На спине птицы, аккурат между обтрепанных крыльев, было закреплено туго свернутое письмо. Когда Джек подошел вплотную, голубь остался неподвижен и безропотно позволил его отвязать. И только потом сорвался в полет, взяв курс на восток – выпирающие кости и свернутая шея ему при этом совершенно не мешали.

Леди Лула, безусловно, могла похвастаться редкой отвагой в делах сердечных. 

И… много чем еще. Уайлдер не был готов к познанию прочих ее достоинств.

Как выяснилось, люди изрядно грешили против истины, дав Мерритту его прозвище. Другие чародеи появлялись в башне довольно часто. А еще чаще, как подозревал Джек, Отшельник навещал их, для того и исчезал порой на несколько дней. После таких посещений Мерритт обычно становился задумчив и невнимателен, мог сидеть на полу недвижно лучина за лучиной, уставившись взглядом в одну точку, хмурить брови и размышлять по меньшей мере о судьбах мира.

Иногда, правда, получалось наоборот: возвращался Отшельник в приподнятом расположении духа, невзирая на время суток, находил Джека в одной из зал, и они долго говорили ни о чем, перебрасываясь беззлобными остротами.

Может, он даже и в женскую баню тайком заглядывал, без шуток: кто их знает, этих волшебников, как они привыкли расслабляться?

Гости в «спящем» круге возникали всегда неожиданно - Джека, по крайней мере, никто не предупреждал. Аккурат через седмицу от визита двух магичек, кажется, даже в тот же самый час, в центре телепорта оказалась высокая худая фигура в длинном плаще до пола, с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном. Уайлдер, на четвереньках оттиравший в это время пол как раз возле круга, чудом не уткнулся незнакомцу макушкой в колени. Волшебник, сдавленно охнув, отступил назад, неловко взмахнул руками, задел левой кистью большой перевернутый котел, стоявший на широкой лавке у стены. Звук получился, как от храмового колокола, низкий и гулкий.

\- Эй, глаза разуй, бестолочь! – приятным мужским голосом возмутились из-под капюшона. – Ты кто вообще такой? Мерритт себе гомункула оживил, что ли? Мозги у тебя точь-в-точь глиняные!

Джек ошарашенно отполз назад, почему-то не решаясь выпрямиться. Незнакомец резким сердитым движением обнажил голову, и Уайлдер смог наконец разглядеть бледное вытянутое лицо с узким подбородком, необыкновенная острота черт и мягкое сияние вокруг синих радужек, выдавали в чародее примесь крови Дивного народа. Яркие, четко очерченные губы были плотно сжаты, прямые тонкие брови сдвинуты к переносице, но страха Джек на сей раз совершенно не чувствовал. Это лицо он узнал мгновенно, хотя видел в последний и единственный раз почти два десятилетия назад.

\- Не может быть! Вы Джей Дэниел Атлас! – чародей склонил голову на бок, тут же сменив гнев на милость. - Я был на Вашем представлении в честь Праздника Урожая в Бауэрстоуне. Просто невероятно! Тот дождь из разноцветных огней, потом дракон и огромный феникс… Вы мой кумир, серьезно.

\- О, понятно. А ты, выходит, не гомункул.

Уайлдер наконец поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как немеет язык и в восторженной панике разбегаются из головы мысли. 

Шестилетний мальчишка, вечно босой и голодный, ютившийся летом под перевернутой вверх днищем прохудившейся лодкой в портовом районе, а зимой – в бараках с разнорабочими или, если не пускали, под крыльцом старого особняка в южной части города, бок о бок с двумя собакам. Много ли он видел в жизни хорошего?

Чародея в город пригласил сам тогдашний мэр как почетного гостя на празднике и редкую диковинку, которой можно позабавить скучающих вельмож. За прошедшие годы Атлас мало изменился, разве что волосы убрал почти под корень - прежде они торчали в разные стороны, как застывшие всполохи пламени – был таким же высоким, худым и угловатым, напоминал маленькому Джеку не то остроносую болотную птицу, не то паука. И ему было совершенно плевать, чего ожидала знать, он, казалось, вовсе не делил людей по достатку и родовому имени. Собрал толпу прямо на пустыре возле портовой стены, и толпа увидела чудо.

Сухой щелчок длинных, тонких пальцев – и по скрытому тучами небу рассыпались мириады звезд, крупных и ярких, всех цветов, которые Уайлдеру были известны, и не только.

Но самое главное, что Джек в тот день увидел – другую жизнь, свободную от условностей и чужих прихотей. И до сих пор мог лишь мечтать о ней, хотя теперь стоял так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Атлас молча смотрел на него в ответ, будто чего-то ожидая.

\- Нет, не гомункул. На самом деле, меня зовут Джек, и я…

\- Здорово, - закатив глаза, оборвал его волшебник. – А теперь будь добр, пожалуйста, не трать мое время, потому что, вообще-то, я тороплюсь, и позови своего хозяина. Мне надо кое о чем потолковать с ним, это в его интересах.

Уайлдер на мгновение задохнулся, словно получив удар в солнечное сплетение, растерянно заморгал, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу под холодным и насмешливым взглядом. Хотя чего он, собственно, ждал? Это для него то представление двадцатилетней давности значило так много, а Атлас, наверное, и вовсе о нем не помнил. И уж тем более, с чего ему было выделять из толпы костлявого чумазого мальчугана, который с открытым ртом наблюдал тогда за разноцветным звездопадом?

\- Я не знаю, где он может быть, - честно признался Джек: Отшельника он с утра еще не видел. – Мне просто не везде разрешено заходить, но если сейчас он где-то, куда я могу попасть, то…

Чародей пренебрежительно отмахнулся. Широким шагом покинув круг, он обогнул Джека и двинулся в сторону телепортов между этажами.

\- Сам найду. Возвращайся к полам или… чем ты там занимался.

Уайлдер и сам не был готов с уверенностью сказать, чем он в действительности занимался. Когда-то, еще в юности, довольно удачно провернув первые пару сделок с Системой, Джек запальчиво поклялся самому себе, что украдет, обманет, даже убьет, если придется - но в услужение не пойдет ни за что. Пусть те, у кого кишка тонка, чтобы силой вырвать у жизни кусок хлеба, гнут свои спины перед господами, лижут им пятки, принимают побои и терпят, терпят, терпят. А он терпеть ни за что не будет.

Но потерпеть в дальнейшие годы все же пришлось изрядно, и Уайлдер не раз и не два задумывался, что участь последнего лакея была бы намного слаще, только, увы, награда за голову – не лучшая рекомендация для слуги.

И вот оно как все в конце концов получилось.

Вести долгие поиски Атласу не пришлось: Отшельник появился на кухне сам как раз в ту минуту, когда гость уже почти ступил в центр левого телепортационного кольца. Чародеи едва не столкнулись нос к носу, и Джек про себя машинально отметил, что Мерритт был почти на полголовы выше и значительно шире в плечах.

\- Что за дурацкая привычка у всех в этом доме… - отшатнувшись назад – на этот раз, к счастью, без вреда для себя и окружающей обстановки – Атлас снова начал было ругаться, но быстро опомнился. – Ладно, ты здесь. Отлично. Дилан просил поговорить с тобой.

\- И ты смиренно согласился исполнить роль посыльного? Даже истерику не устроил? – Отшельник изумленно округлил глаза и едва заметно поклонился, прижав правую ладонь к груди. – Я почти растроган.

\- Дело не в тебе, - с нервной поспешностью возразил Атлас.

\- Конечно, не во мне. И я даже догадываюсь, в ком.

Это было бы по-настоящему странно, но Уайлдер, тихо отступивший к брошенному ведру и тряпке, не мог не предположить: отношения между двумя чародеями, хоть и имели, вероятно, давнюю историю, выглядели несколько… односторонними. Того теплого дружеского расположения, которое Отшельник выказывал леди Луле и леди Хенли, того _равенства_ , которое ощущалось в их маленькой компании – ничего этого сейчас не было. Мерритт смотрел на Атласа сверху вниз, как будто видел насквозь, знал все секреты и держал в руках вожжи, а сам Джей Дэниел тем временем блуждал в потемках.

\- Куда ты, кстати, собирался?

\- Искать тебя, разумеется! – Атлас картинно всплеснул руками, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять свою уверенную надменность. – Раз уж твой… кто это вообще? – он бесцеремонно указал на Джека. – Раз уж ты слуг в личные апартаменты не пускаешь - приходится все делать самому.

\- Ну, тебя-то я там тем более видеть не хочу, - без лишних церемоний приобняв Дэниела за плечи, Отшельник вдруг лукаво и заговорщицки подмигнул Уайлдеру и решительно подтолкнул другого чародея обратно к «спящему» кругу. – Пошли-ка лучше прогуляемся. Хотел тебе показать одну штуку – может, ты ее теперь, на трезвую голову, исправишь. Ну, чтобы эта тварь хотя бы не кидалась на всех без разбора, а только, скажем, загадочно подвывала из кустов. Надоела же, правда.

Атлас с молчаливой покорностью ступил в телепорт, и пару мгновений спустя волшебники исчезли.

Вопросов в голове Джека день ото дня становилось все больше, вот только единственный, кто мог на них ответить, соглашался обсуждать с ним в лучшем случае погоду.

***

\- Не знаю, что тебе успел наговорить Атлас, но наверняка какие-то гадости. Не бери в голову.

Оторвавшись от книги, Уайлдер чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Может, высокомерный Джей Дэниел и собирался хорошенько потоптаться на его гордости, вот только он был на этой тропе далеко, далеко не первым.

Отшельник устроился на полу возле лавки в излюбленной позе, поджав под себя ноги. Джек уже видел его таким, искренним и печальным, не то пытающимся утешить, не то ищущим утешения. Что бы ни обсуждали волшебники, бродя по темнолесским топям, это определенно было способно снова погрузить Мерритта в раздумья о судьбах мира. И Уайлдер знал наверняка: можно спрашивать как угодно, ничего ему не расскажут. В лучшем случае Отшельник отшутится.

Может и правильно. Джек не назвал бы себя человеком, достойным доверия.

\- Он всегда такой, пока затрещину не получает, - продолжал чародей, не дождавшись ответа. – Словно какой-нибудь кронпринц Зимнего двора. Только вот даром он не нужен ни Зимнему двору, ни Летнему – никому. Мать была полукровкой, а этот, стало быть, квартерон. Потому и бесится. 

Уайлдер понимающе кивнул. Ему-то, сироте и беспризорнику, любые проблемы родовых отношений были чужды, но историй подобных он слышал много. Про Уолтера, например, тоже говорили, что он бастард едва ли не королевский – и вел себя Мэбри соответственно, чем-то они с Атласом даже были похожи. Уолтер копил деньги, наращивал влияние, а Дэниел, наверное, то же самое делал со своей магией.

Смертный или бессмертный – пороки и страсти оставались прежними. Это могло бы огорчить Джека, если бы он уже не смирился.

Его кумир, оказывается, вовсе не был по-настоящему свободен, осознать это после стольких лет бесплотных фантазий было… _опустошительно_.

За окнами все еще не стемнело – очевидно, для Отшельника Атлас был гораздо менее приятным собеседником, чем леди Хенли и леди Лула. Совместная прогулка продлилась едва ли дольше трех лучин, Джек как раз успел закончить уборку и, желая отвлечься, устроился с очередным сборником легенд в комнате с черепом. Когда появился Отшельник, он как раз дочитал довольно занудную и предсказуемую историю о Дивном народе, об отважном короле Летнего двора и прекрасной, но надменной принцессе Зимнего, и теперь, напрягая глаза, мучительно разбирая богатый завитушками почерк автора, приступил к рассказу об отважном войне, заточенном по воле рока в каменном гробу на дне морском.

\- Один раз добесился до того, что чуть не помер: связался, с кем не следовало, все хотел доказать, что нет ему равных, - невесело усмехаясь, произнес Мерритт. - Дилан его тогда еле вытащил - сам чуть в Нижние миры не отправился, но вытащил. Так что наш «недопринц» теперь перед ним на задних лапках бегает, в рот заглядывает. И мается, и сволочится. Вот ты, приятель, под горячую руку и попал. Не обижайся на него, на убогих не обижаются.

Джек снова пожал плечами, закрывая книгу и безропотно откладывая в сторону. На Атласа он не только не обижался, но даже был в какой-то степени ему благодарен: лед между ним и Отшельником наконец тронулся. Можно было попробовать извиниться и даже, наверное, задать несколько вопросов.

\- А кто такой этот Дилан?

\- Архимаг. Вроде как наш лидер, - охотно пояснил Мерритт, по-прежнему внимательно изучая взглядом лицо Уайлдера. – Хороший мужик, на самом деле, тебе бы он понравился. Мы, чародеи, обычно сами по себе, но иногда объединяемся для общей цели. И даже теперь, когда цели нет, он порой дает советы. Не приказы, а так, советы. Пожелания. Хороший мужик, в общем, можешь мне на слово поверить.

Джек рассеянно кивнул в ответ, чувствуя странный ком в горле от того, что Отшельник смотрел сейчас на него так пристально и открыто. Вроде бы ничего не отражалось в мудрых ясных глазах, кроме привычной уже покровительственной заботы и беззлобной насмешки. 

Может быть, дело вообще было не в нем, а в самом Уайлдере. Может, он сам даже хотел, чтобы использовали, чтобы заставили – или, если уж по согласию, то обманули и заманили. Но только чтобы потом непременно бросили. Как же иначе?

\- Что это за общая цель? Ради чего вы объединяетесь? – спросил он чуть грубее, чем собирался.

Отшельник только медленно покачал головой и одним, неожиданно изящным для такого крупного человека движением поднялся на ноги.

\- Старые интриги, парень. Такие старые, что еще деда твоего на свете не было, когда они имели значение. Теперь это прошлое и, как по мне, пусть прошлым и остается.

И явно неосознанным жестом прикоснулся на мгновение к перстню-печатке, который всегда носил на безымянном пальце левой руки.

Джек уже обращал внимание на этот перстень. Не мог не обратить, как бывалый вор-карманник, да и других украшений Отшельник попросту не носил, одевался всегда очень неприметно, хотя мог бы, наверное, рядиться только в шелка и на каждом пальце таскать по три золотых перстня. 

Простая металлическая гравировка – даже не серебро, уж в этом-то Уайлдер разбирался – изображала тот же самый символ открытого глаза, который в башне был повсюду.


	5. Chapter 5

Обратно в столицу Джек точно не собирался. Даже если бы Отшельник однажды попросту выставил его за порог, лучше было утонуть в болоте либо пойти на корм какой-нибудь местной твари, чем возвращаться в Бауэрстоун.

Но вот увидеть дальние страны… Нельзя сказать, что Уайлдер никогда об этом не думал.

Почувствовать на своей коже обжигающее дыхание пустыни, увидеть, как сияют бескрайние льды севера, затеряться в многоголосном гомоне Самарканда и познать гостеприимство горцев, которым так славились земли Вольных – да, Джек хотел бы всего этого. И море, конечно. Бауэрстоун мог сколько угодно считаться великим городом-портом, но море там было грязным, пахло протухшей рыбой и даже не шумело толком – все заглушали вопли моряков и рабочих и визгливый смех местных куртизанок. Возможно, Уайлдеру и стоило бы согласиться на щедрое предложение Мерритта, пока оно оставалось в силе. Начать новую жизнь в далекой стране: путешествовать или действительно попытаться осесть, завести свое дело.

Вот только Джек знал, чем все это однажды закончится. Единственное, что он умел делать по-настоящему хорошо – воровать. В качестве наемного клинка у него тоже кое-что получалось, но душа к сражениям не лежала, Уайлдер избегал бы их вовсе, если б мог. Никакому ремеслу он не был обучен да и торговой жилки сам в себе не чувствовал. В конце концов новая жизнь оказалась бы в точности такой, как старая. А уж в том, что своих Уолтеров Мэбри хватает и за пределами Альбиона, Джек не сомневался.

Но, может, так все равно было бы лучше. Что угодно было бы лучше, чем привязаться к бессмертному магу окончательно и наскучить ему, как старая игрушка. Как те псы, что ночевали с маленьким Уайлдером под крыльцом старого особняка. Наскучили однажды своим хозяевам - и оказались выброшены на улицу.

Сердце то тревожно ныло, то трепетало от тепла чужого взгляда – и это было плохо, очень плохо. 

Джек чувствовал себя, как слепой детеныш, который постоянно натыкается мордой на холодные стены и запертые двери, беспомощно и упорно – и вдруг, совершенно случайно, находит того, кто согласился заботиться и оберегать. Он, может, и хотел бы не повизгивать от восторга, преданно виляя хвостом – мужчина все-таки, боец, хозяин своей судьбы – да не получалось. В тепле Уайлдер нуждался отчаянно. Стыдился собственных порывов, но нуждался.

Следовало как-то взять себя в руки. Пусть бы башня Отшельника осталась в памяти всего лишь еще одним ярким сном о доме, из тех, что часто снились Джеку в детстве.

Частенько, особенно по ночам, он прокручивал в голове различные варианты подобного разговора. Напоминал себе, что нужно будет непременно поблагодарить еще раз за чудесное спасение и приют, за возможность круто изменить собственную судьбу, за бескорыстие и неожиданную искренность и…

Ну да, имелось также «и», которое превращало эту благодарность в изощренную пытку.

В том, что Мерритт не станет его удерживать, Джек даже не сомневался. С чего бы? Никаких больше упрямых и любопытных смертных поблизости: с самого пробуждения Уайлдера в комнате с черепом, чародей всячески намекал ему, что не слишком рад компании.

«Не ищите меня, пожалуйста, мне нравится быть одному», - разве не так?

Джек мог по праву считать себя большим специалистом по неосуществимым мечтам. Волшебник из него, пожалуй, действительно не получился бы: рожденный ползать летать не может. Вот только на душе было невыносимо горько, кажется, вовсе даже не от этого.

Ключ ко всем проблемам и сомнениям Уайлдера появился в башне внезапно, за пять дней до исхода месяца Последнего зерна. Невысокого роста, крепко сбитый мужчина в черном стеганом гамбезоне, с поясным мечом и тяжелым арбалетом за плечами как ни в чем не бывало вышел из межэтажного телепорта в кладовую, где Джек в это время как раз набирал в глиняную крынку муки из короба, собираясь приготовить пшеничные лепешки к наваристому мясному бульону.

\- Прошу извинить за вторжение, - учтиво произнес мужчина, привлекая к себе внимание. – Но мне показалось правильным сперва побеседовать с тобой лично, а уже после – с нашим общим другом.

Уайлдер вздрогнул от неожиданности и только чудом не выронил крынку, рассыпав драгоценную муку по каменным плитам.

Незнакомец встретил его взгляд своим, очень внимательным и цепким. На вид ему было около сорока, но Джек, уже наловчившийся определять истинный возраст чародеев по глазам, быстро понял, насколько это впечатление обманчиво. По одежде и выправке гостя можно было принять скорее за война, чем за колдуна: на ногах он держался так твердо, что, казалось, сливался с землей. Едва ли в целом мире существовала сила, способная выбить почву из-под его сапог, да и клинок на поясе присутствовал явно не для красоты. Может, встреться они не в чародейской башне, а в чистом поле, Уайлдер решил бы, что перед ним войсковой капитан или даже королевский маршал.

\- Вы ведь Архимаг? – осенило Джека.

Прижав к груди глиняную емкость плотнее, он чуть отступил назад и попытался изобразить нечто вроде приветственного поклона. Отшельник отзывался об этом человеке крайне уважительно - настолько уважительно, насколько вообще был способен при всем своем могуществе, возрасте и язвительности, - а это что-нибудь да значило.

\- Угадал, - улыбнулся гость и кивнул в ответ. – Такое у меня прозвище. Но можно просто Дилан, я не против. А ты Джек, верно? Я навел кое-какие справки.

В его голосе не чувствовалось ни угрозы, ни укоризны, хотя все справки которые только возможно было навести (не то, чтобы это представляло какие-то трудности), неизбежно привели бы к обещанной в столице награде за голову и довольно длинному, хотя и однообразному, списку прегрешений Уайлдера.

Кражи, кражи, кражи, кражи со взломом и добавленное констеблем, должно быть, для галочки бродяжничество. Дурацкий список.

\- Надо сказать, я впечатлен, - продолжал тем временем Архимаг. – Та жизнь, которую ты вел – и вдруг стремление стать волшебником. 

Джек пожал плечами.

\- Одними мечтами сыт не будешь.

\- Это верно. И все же я удивился, - Дилан обошел кругом пирамиду из окованных железом бочек и после некоторых колебаний занял покосившийся трехногий стул без спинки. – Видишь ли, мне немного рассказали о тех обстоятельствах, при которых ты оказался здесь. Проявленные тобой храбрость, самоотверженность и упорство достойны восхищения: Темнолесье – опасное место, редкий путник даже по большой нужде забредает сюда. Вот мне и стало интересно: ради чего все это.

Чем-то нынешняя беседа снова напомнила разговор с Отшельником, состоявшийся наутро после пробуждения Джека в башне. Вопрос звучал несколько иначе, но суть его оставалась неизменной. И хотя с прошлого раза Уайлдер много размышлял о своем ответе, понять, был ли он правильным, так и не удалось. Но, вероятно, нет, ведь во вступлении в ученичество Джеку все-таки отказали.

\- У меня была цель, - снова пожав плечами, признался он. – Ничем не хуже других. Я во многом ошибся, как теперь понимаю, но иметь цель – это важно, когда вокруг творится... _всякое_. Я ни о чем не жалею, пусть даже ничего у меня толком не вышло.

Архимаг снова кивнул, продолжая мягко улыбаться. Судя по всему, подобный вариант вполне укладывался в его собственные выводы и предположения, был ожидаем и не разочаровал.

\- Но тебе бы хотелось?

\- Конечно, - по-прежнему прижимая к себе крынку, Джек устроился прямо на груде холщовых мешков с какими-то не известными ему овощами (округлые, плотные, желто-белые внутри и почти безвкусные, Уайлдер до сих пор не рисковал их использовать). – Конечно, хотелось бы. Для меня магия всегда будет обозначать свободу. Надежду на что-то большее, что-то по-настоящему значимое. С тех пор, как я увидел впервые…

Тут Дилан почему-то рассмеялся, искренне, от всей души, запрокинув голову и всем телом отклонившись назад. Трехногий стул под ним угрожающе заскрипел.

\- Прости, - заметив недоумение на лице Уайлдера, поспешно произнес Архимаг. – Да уж, что сказать, Дэнни умеет производить впечатление, - брови Джека от такого комментария приподнялись еще выше. – Не удивляйся, именно он поведал мне твою историю. Несколько сбивчиво и эмоционально, по моему мнению, но все же.

\- Да, мы немного поговорили, но…

Какая-то смутная догадка, не имеющая, в общем-то, отношения к основной теме их диалога, царапнула сознание по самому краю. Нечто, достойное внимания, крылось в том, как Дилан говорил о Мастере Иллюзий, словно признавал существование между ними особой связи, выделял его среди прочих – в способностях было дело или в чем-то совсем другом.

Наверное, остролицый и надменный «Дэнни» мало кому позволял себя так называть.

\- Значит, тебе не нужно объяснять, что иногда Атлас бывает _сложным_ , - Архимаг, казалось, продолжал веселиться, даже взгляд его на некоторое время сделался менее усталым и напряженным. – И все же, поверь мне… А, впрочем, это сейчас неважно. Он отметил, что у тебя есть неплохие задатки, а я теперь вижу, что и мудрости хватает. И хотя познавать в твоем возрасте самые азы, наверное, поздновато, по моему скромному мнению, нет никаких причин не допускать тебя к занятиям.

Джек даже дыхание задержал на несколько мгновений.

\- Что? То есть, правда?

\- Да, - просто ответил Дилан, одним этим словом стирая бесконечное множество сомнений, терзавших душу Уайлдера последние недели. – Чистая правда. Смелость и упорство должны вознаграждаться. Мне очень жаль, что люди в наши дни разучились верить в справедливость.

Последняя фраза, как Джеку почему-то показалось, имела для самого Дилана очень глубокий смысл. Почти сакральный. И подразумевала под собой не только и не столько осуществление детской мечты Уайлдера. Но поразмыслить об это как следует времени не было.

Поднявшись со стула, Архимаг вернулся к кругу символов, поманив его за собой:

\- Идем, - и Джеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как слепо и восторженно повиноваться.

***

Обрадованным Отшельник выглядел ровно до тех пор, пока не понял, что гостей в магическом круге на самом деле двое.

Нет, он не пришел в ярость от их самоуправства, как Уайлдер втайне опасался – лишь помрачнел и замер на месте прямо посреди залы, сложил руки на груди и коротко кивнул Дилану в знак приветствия, почтительно, но без особого трепета.

Архимага такой прохладный прием тоже, казалось, не удивил и ничуть не расстроил.

В этой комнате Джеку прежде не доводилось бывать. Судя по виду из огромных, от пола до потолка, окон, располагалась она значительно выше тех трех этажей, к которым Уайлдер уже успел привыкнуть, саженях в пятнадцати над землей – аж дух захватывало, и голова кружилась. А зимой, должно быть, в этой зале инеем покрывались даже стены: и теперь, на исходе лета, сквозняки гуляли жуткие, вымораживали до костей. Вдоль стен везде, где не было окон, высились грубо сколоченные деревянные шкафы и стеллажи с книгами, в дальней от круга части помещения стоял широкий стол из мореного дуба, заваленный свитками, поломанными и ощипанными писчими перьями и мятыми клочками пергамента. Комнату можно было бы принять за кабинет или библиотеку, но возле стола на пол был брошен ветхий соломенный тюфяк с не менее ветхим шерстяным одеялом, так что, возможно, сам хозяин башни считал ее спальней.

С созданием и поддержанием порядка вокруг себя у Мерритта определенно имелись большие проблемы.

\- Рад тебя видеть, старый друг, - спокойно произнес Дилан, шагая прочь от телепорта.

\- Взаимно, - сухо отозвался Отшельник и всего на мгновение перевел взгляд на Джека, чтобы тут же отвернуться и тяжело вздохнуть. – Кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем сейчас пойдет разговор.

Первая волна радости схлынула, словно ее и не было, стало неуютно, вернулась тревога, и тоскливо заныло под ложечкой. Джек снова почувствовал себя растерянным и опустошенным; он столько раз уже пытался понять, в чем настоящая причина решительных отказов Мерритта, потому что та, которую он приводил, звучала на редкость странно и неубедительно. До этого дня видел причину в самом себе: не может же абсолютно каждый быть способен к изучению тайных искусств. Был уверен, что и ему просто не повезло. Но Архимаг сказал, что необходимые задатки есть, даже Атлас признал, что они есть, а он уж точно не стал бы говорить ничего подобного только из жалости. Так почему Отшельник упорствовал в своем решении?

Ведь Мерритт хорошо к нему относился. Может, не так, как сам Джек бы того хотел, но тепло и по-доброму.

\- Не сомневаюсь в твоей проницательности.

\- Дилан, не надо, оставь это, - серьезно и отчего-то печально попросил Отшельник, и голос его прозвучал глуше, чем обычно, словно выходил из сдавленного горла. – Я знаю, как много для тебя значило «Око», мы все знаем. Хорошая была идея, слишком смелая и рискованная, но она того стоила. Всего стоила, всех жертв. Тогда. Мы попытались и не смогли. Три сотни лет прошло. Зачем сейчас ворошить?

\- Во-первых, я не понимаю, о чем ты, - не изменившись в лице, заметил Архимаг, и Джек был с ним полностью солидарен: теперь он тоже ничего не понимал. – Во-вторых, достаточно просто посмотреть вокруг, чтобы понять: люди нуждаются в нас сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. В Альбионе неспокойно. Его Величество король Артур одряхлел и изрядно ополоумел, наследники трона похожи на свору голодных псов. Твой брат Чейз мутит воду в столице. Народ отчаялся, им нужна вера. Им нужно чудо.

Единственное, что Уайлдер смог вынести из его речи: это был давний, очень давний спор. Конфликт между великими волшебниками, не менее великий по определению.

«Око». Символ открытого глаза повсюду: барельефы на стенах, вымпелы, резьба на боковых панелях стеллажей, круг на плитах кухонного пола, перстень-печатка Отшельника. 

«Идея, которая стоила всех жертв».

\- Слушай, поиграли тогда в богов – и хватит. Оставь это, говорю тебе, было семеро – осталось шестеро. Риски тебе известны. Твой отец…

\- Мерритт, речь сейчас не о моем отце, - в подчеркнуто мягких интонациях Дилана ощущалась скрытая угроза. – Речь вот об этом мальчике, у которого есть все предпосылки к познанию тайн высшей магии. И он _хочет_ учиться, что даже более важно, _мечтает_ об этом. Если ты не станешь его обучать, это сделаю я, - впервые за весь разговор он повернулся к Джеку и улыбнулся одними губами. – В чтении чужих мыслей я, к сожалению, вполовину не так хорош, хотя кое-что умею. Впрочем, в тебе есть потенциал и для моей школы.

Вытянув руку вперед, Архимаг раскрыл ладонь, и на ней тут же, будто экзотический цветок, распустился лучистый шар пламени.

\- Адепты Разрушения обращают свои эмоции, свою чистую ярость в управляемую энергию, - Уайлдер зачарованно наблюдал за танцем огня на беззащитной коже, не в силах пока осмысленно ответить на предложение. – Ты бы смог так же, Джек, уверяю тебя. Однако, - бездымное пламя погасло, заставив часто заморгать от неожиданности. - Путь Чтеца Разумов – это, безусловно, тоже достойный путь. И я не могу не уважать стремление познать его тайны.

Мерритт наблюдал за ними, по-прежнему стоя в центре залы со сложенными на груди руками.

И Уайлдер не понимал, что с ним происходило, упорно не хотел понимать. Мечта манила из глубин мудрых карих глаз Дилана, безропотно соглашалась отдаться, звала за собой, обещая раскрасить жизнь такими цветами, которых не знали даже падающие звезды Атласа. Почему так важно вдруг стало, чтобы на этой дороге рядом с ним оказался нелюдимый Отшельник из Темнолесья? Почему без него грезы становились однотонно-серыми и попросту теряли смысл?

\- Он тебя использует, - очень тихо произнес Мерритт, обращаясь теперь к Джеку так, словно в зале кроме них никого не было. – Поверь, не нужно тебе…

Уайлдер просто смотрел в ответ, не зная, какие выверты сознания отражаются сейчас в его взгляде. По большому счету, это уже не имело значения. Может быть, он даже и хотел бы открыться полностью, признать свою слабость, зависимость, привязанность – как ни назови. Только вот не мог подобрать слов, а потому просто ждал, когда Отшельник поймет все сам, решится прочесть в его разуме.

Чародей, не доведя мысль до конца, осекся, выдохнул полной грудью и закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Каково это – прожить тысячу лет?

На самом деле, Джек даже приблизительно не мог представить. Просто какая-то бездна времени, для себя он всегда рассчитывал лет на сорок, не больше: слишком уж часто ходил по краю, чтоб дотянуть до почтенных седин. 

За жизнь Уайлдер цеплялся отчаянно, готов был бороться до последнего, хоть с врагом, хоть с болезнью, но смерти при этом не боялся. Смерть была в порядке вещей, постоянно кружила рядом, порой задевала черным крылом, но пока вот не забрала.

\- Не знаю, - равнодушно пожав плечами, отозвался Отшельник, с тюфяка наблюдавший за попытками Джека разгрести хлам на письменном столе. – Доживу – спросишь.

\- А сколько тебе сейчас?

Книги и длинные свитки Уайлдер сразу бережно откладывал в сторону; рассохшийся от времени пергамент трескался и норовил рассыпаться в пыль – некоторые бумаги, очевидно, лежали в общей куче задолго до объединения Альбиона. Маленькие обрывки делил на потенциально полезные и совершенно нечитаемые, последние отправлялись к сломанным перьям, пустым чернильницам и обнаруженным в самом основании завала персиковым косточкам. Попадались еще схематичные рисунки, незавершенные чертежи каких-то механизмов и даже наброски человеческих силуэтов – и мужских, и женских – эти Джек собирал в отдельную стопку, не будучи до конца уверенным в их ценности.

\- Ну, лет семьсот, наверное, - после короткой задумчивой паузы произнес Мерритт, закидывая руки за голову. – Может, семьсот пятьдесят. Я в какой-то момент, если честно, просто считать перестал. Надоело.

\- Дилан старше тебя?

\- Немножко младше. На полвека или где-то так, - в его устах «полвека» звучало на редкость пренебрежительно, все равно, что «полчаса». – А про тысячу лет ты лучше патриарха нашего спроси, мастера Брэдли – тот, пожалуй, еще сход Белого Хлада помнит. Ну, если найдешь его, конечно: старые мистики умеют прятаться.

Уайлдер заинтересованно приподнял брови, но Отшельник предпочел этого не заметить и ничего больше не пояснять. Он любил так делать: выдать часть интригующей истории, а после свести беседу к какой-нибудь совершенно обыденной теме. И выпытывать продолжение у него было совершенно бесполезно, в ответ Джек получал лишь добродушную усмешку и мягкие упреки в недостатке терпения.

Таддеуша Брэдли, например, Мастера школы Мистицизма и предыдущего носителя титула Архимага, Мерритт уже упоминал не раз. Впервые – когда Уайлдер попытался расспросить его об «Оке».

«Семеро нас было: мистик Таддеуш, трансмутаторы Лайонелл и Хенли, иллюзионист Атлас, Лула – ух, ты бы видел ее тогда, что творила! – Дилан и я. И идея: присматривать, направлять, оберегать – хранить, одним словом, людей от их собственной глупости. Людям, видишь ли, надо верить, что в мире есть справедливость, что угнетателей накажут, а угнетенных поддержат. Без этого, мол, пропадут они совсем, хотя это, конечно, глупости».

После того монолога Отшельник замолчал надолго.

\- Эй, да я просто так! – Уайлдер примиряюще поднял руки, прервав свое занятие. – Для меня уже сотня лет – какие-то невероятные цифры. За это время ведь можно, наверное, весь мир пешком обойти, в каждом захудалом углу побывать.

Чародей коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Нет уж, приятель, мир слишком большой. Да и пока будешь идти, он изменится до неузнаваемости прямо за твоей спиной – так что грош цена станет всем твоим открытиям.

В качестве мага-ученика Джек мог теперь перемещаться по башне свободно, мог брать любые книги и задавать любые вопросы (без гарантии, впрочем, что получит на них ответы). Мерритт выглядел смирившимся со своей участью наставника и Уайлдера не обвинял ни словом, ни делом. И, вроде бы, сложилось все так, как с самого начала хотелось, вот только радости на душе почему-то не было.

Джек чувствовал себя обузой, нежеланным, навязанным поручением, неприятной обязанностью – и отчаянно пытался приносить пользу. Как умел.

\- Чтобы _понять_ мир вокруг, нужно научиться созерцать его весь целиком, оставаясь на одном месте.

Смахнув к прочему мусору еще одно непригодное более для письма гусиное перо, Уайлдер тяжело вздохнул и опустил плечи.

Дополнительной причиной для плохого настроения было и то, что следовать пути Чтеца Разумов оказалось совсем не просто.

Подобно войнам, постоянно тренирующим свое тело, волшебники были вынуждены постоянно тренировать свой разум. И не существовало для этого способа лучше, чем многочасовая уединенная медитация. Наблюдая в молчании восход и закат солнца над бескрайним морем, иллюзионисты познавали искусство манипуляции светом и тенью; огонь, пожирающий сухие поленья в очаге, учил деструкторов осознанно пробуждать свою ярость; долго вглядываясь в полированное зеркало, мистики привыкали отражать любую направленную против них силу.

Чтецы Разумов, часами сидя в тишине и темноте, освобождались от любых мыслей. Чтобы оставались только покой и кристальная ясность рассудка.

Деятельная кипучая натура Джека с покоем примирялась плохо.

\- Да, да, я знаю, - невесело улыбнувшись, согласился он. – Я научусь, правда. Мне просто… ну, непривычно. Наемника, как волка, ноги кормят.

\- Вырастешь – перебесишься, - беззлобно пошутил Отшельник. – Не все сразу. А вообще медитации – вещь хорошая. Иногда вот так и хочется сдохнуть уже – за семьсот с лишним лет даже и не помню, сколько раз хотелось – а посидишь пару часов, очистишь голову – и живешь дальше. Потому что все проходит. И хандра проходит, и самое великое горе.

Уайлдер уставился на него в искреннем недоумении.

\- Сдохнуть? Почему?

\- Да хоть бы от ощущения собственной никому не… от безысходности, в общем. Люди в массе своей скоты, конечно, и от мыслей их иной раз аж блевать тянет, но одному тут, в лесу, веками торчать тоже, понимаешь ли, невесело.

Тоской в его голосе можно было бы заполнить озеро средних размеров.

Джек хотел бы возразить насчет «никому не», но язык намертво примерз к небу и отказывался повиноваться. Да и наверняка Отшельник имел в виду личность намного более значимую – другого великого чародея, с которым хотел бы разделить свое одиночество. Мудрую и солнечную леди Хенли, например – Уайлдер не мог не заметить, что ее имя Мерритт всегда произносил с особенной теплотой.

Что взять подлинному знатоку человеческих душ с обыкновенного парня, не шибко образованного и приносящего одни неприятности? Отшельник его, должно быть, за домашнего питомца считал – Джек и на это был согласен, правда, лишь бы прочь не гнали – потому и не сердился по-настоящему даже за «сговор» с Архимагом. Как котенка по голове гладил и чесал за ухом. Вот только всерьез не воспринимал, и оттого было невыносимо больно.

Медитации и древние руны, усердие и терпение – и, может, через пару сотен лет Отшельник посмотрел бы на него совсем другими глазами. Вот только любил Уайлдер уже сейчас, отчаянно и безнадежно.

\- Слушай, у тебя ведь спальня есть, - решительно встряхнув головой, заметил Джек, резко переводя тему. – Зачем ютиться тут, считай, на полу? Это же библиотека.

Спальня у Мерритта действительно была. Некогда роскошно обставленная – очевидно, кем-то другим, сам Отшельник склонялся скорее к простоте, почти аскезе – располагавшаяся под самой крышей, она выглядела безнадежно заброшенной и напоминала помпезный склеп: всюду мрамор, позолота и огромное ложе на мраморном же основании в самом центре.

\- Почему бы и нет? – чародей вновь безэмоционально дернул плечом и повернулся на бок. – Это все условности.

Джек скептически покачал головой.

Отчасти, его нынешнее стремление к наведению порядка объяснялось тягой к деятельности вообще, отчасти – желанием угодить наставнику. Говорить о своих чувствах Уайлдер попросту не умел, предпочитая словам поступки. Вот только все, что он мог сделать, кажется, никому не было нужно.

Словно услышав его мысли, Мерритт вдруг резко сел на своем тюфяке и, наклонившись вперед, подтащил к себе стопку чертежей и набросков.

\- Обалдеть! Вот эту схему двемерского когерера я когда-то прям обыскался. Думал, выбросил случайно или крысы сожрали, - во взгляде волшебника мелькнуло изумление пополам с искренним восторгом. – Слушай, приятель, да ты ж просто сокровище, тебе кто-нибудь говорил?

Криво ухмыльнувшись, Джек опустил глаза.

\- Говорили, что смазливый как девка. И что норов не по чину, - ловкие пальцы машинально перебирали старинные бумаги, стряхивали пыль с обложек тяжелых фолиантов. – А сокровищ люди в моем присутствии обычно лишались. Я в этом одним из лучших считался, хоть этим теперь и не горжусь.

\- Если что-то в этом клоповнике может тебя порадовать, - с неожиданной серьезностью произнес Отшельник. – Бери, не стесняйся.

И Уайлдер дернулся, как от пощечины, хотя чародей, кажется, предлагал от всего сердца и ничуть не стремился его обидеть.

***

Древние руны тоже представлялись Джеку «развлечением для избранных», хотя с ними дело продвигалось чуть лучше. 

К исходу первой же недели он сумел (пусть очень приблизительно) понять смысл почти всех символов, образовывавших телепортационный круг в кухне. Без проблем начертить такой же ему бы, разумеется, не удалось – не говоря уже о насыщении рун магической энергией – но Джек все равно собой гордился. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть.

Нельзя сказать, что Отшельник его не хвалил. И что от малейшего одобрения с его стороны глупое сердце Уайлдера не начинало скакать галопом и грохотать о ребра.

\- Ну что, думаю, пора тебе попробовать, как это – быть в чужой голове, - совершенно обыденным тоном произнес Мерритт однажды за завтраком, и Джек от неожиданности тут же грохнул об пол керамическую миску с квашеной капустой.

\- Что?!

С момента появления в башне Архимага прошло меньше месяца. Уайлдер, может, и не был самым усидчивым в мире учеником, но прекрасно понимал, как долог и тернист путь познания и что пройдут годы, а то и десятилетия, прежде чем он сможет по праву называться Чтецом Разумов.

\- Да не нервничай так, парень, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Отшельник, с удовольствием зачерпывая деревянной ложкой наваристую кашу прямо из чугунка. – С твоей стороны почти никаких усилий не потребуется. Просто это все равно что с кувырками. Ты ж кувыркаться умеешь?

Джек ощутил, как краска приливает к щекам, и сам удивился подобной реакции. Потому что, во-первых, чародей наверняка спрашивал буквально, подразумевая под кувырками именно физические упражнения, а, во-вторых, он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз кому-то удавалось его смутить.

\- Ну вот, - посчитав молчание за знак согласия, как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Мерритт. – Тут та же история. Главное - понять принцип, почувствовать, что значит погрузиться в чужое сознание. Сделаешь это однажды – сможешь потом повторить. И, нет, увы, на словах объяснить тебе схему не получится, только на примере.

Все еще чувствуя, как горит лицо, Уайлдер кашлянул, прочищая горло, и рискнул уточнить:

\- Ладно. А в чье сознание мне надо будет заглянуть?

\- В мое, конечно, - Отшельник пренебрежительно фыркнул. – Хотя «заглянуть» - не совсем подходящее слово. Я тебя туда, считай, силком заволоку – по-другому просто не выйдет. Много интересностей не обещаю, далеко не пущу, но за счет новизны ощущений…

Прозвучало все это очень спокойно и, одновременно, так чудовищно интимно, что Джек почти задохнулся от переполнявших его эмоций. В груди их теснилось столько, что, казалось, вот-вот треснут ребра.

О близости телесной он мог бы и сам мемуары писать – получился бы довольно толстый сборник, пусть даже совсем не романтический. Близость же мыслей и чувств представлялась Уайлдеру чем-то пугающим и восхитительным одновременно, как все неизведанное. В его прошлом не было человека, которому он хотел бы полностью открыться, обнажить свои слабости. Никого, кому бы стоило доверить ключи от всех внутренних замков.

Но Отшельник, разумеется, относился к чтению мыслей гораздо проще, безо всякого пиетета. Процесс этот был для него естественным и привычным до отвращения. 

Более того, Мерритт неоднократно уже признавался в своем нежелании делать что-то подобное с Джеком. Брезговал - и правильно. 

Похвастаться чистотой и непорочностью помыслов Уайлдер не мог, равно как и захватывающей глубиной душевных порывов. Мечты и стремления его были просты и примитивны, порой вовсе сводились к древнейшим животным инстинктам.

\- Весело же будет, чего ты? – хмыкнул Отшельник, пытаясь, наверное, таким образом приободрить, внушить уверенность. - Покажу тебе пару картинок из недавнего прошлого. Наблюдать за собой со стороны чужими глазами всегда интересно.

Джек послушно кивнул и присел на корточки, чтобы собрать с пола осколки.

Не откладывая в долгий ящик, к практическим занятиям приступили сразу после завтрака. Поднялись в комнату с черепом, которую за прошедшие седмицы Уайлдер уже привык считать по-настоящему своей. В ответ на удивленно приподнятые брови Мерритт охотно пояснил:

\- Тут тебе расслабиться будет проще, - и после короткой паузы добавил: - А больше от тебя, собственно, ничего и не потребуется. Остальное все я сам сделаю. Главное, чтоб ты мне доверял.

Джек и доверял – как же иначе? – вот только проблема была совсем, совсем не в этом.

Они устроились прямо на полу, лицом друг к другу, так близко, что соприкасались коленями. И Уайлдер действительно хотел бы расслабиться, только вот не получалось: сердце набатом стучало в ушах, а о кристальной ясности рассудка не могло быть и речи. Отшельник смотрел на него спокойно и внимательно, но ничего подозрительного словно бы не замечал – или, что вероятнее, просто списывал все на обыкновенное волнение.

\- Глаза в глаза, помнишь? – очень тихо и мягко спросил Мерритт, прижимая ладони Джека к собственным вискам. – Вот и молодец. А теперь просто постарайся не думать ни о чем, и главное - ничего не бойся.

Напрямую он редко Уайлдера поучал, предпочитал, скорее, не наставлять, а приглядывать. Чтобы, к примеру, перечерчивая одну из рун, Джек случайно не вызвал кого-нибудь рогатого и с копытами с плана Белиара – если верить книгам, подобные инциденты происходили с магами-новичками сплошь и рядом. Так что обычно он просто находился в том же помещении, медитировал, сидя на полу, и никак не вмешивался в познавательный процесс.

Но с глазами был особый случай.

«Зеркало души, - с непонятной грустью говорил Отшельник. – И самые очевидные ворота в нее же, а для тебя пока вовсе единственные. Когда-нибудь сможешь прочесть человека, просто подумав о нем, но сейчас – долгий зрительный контакт. Только так».

И Джек смотрел, не отрываясь, прямо чужие зрачки, широкие от недостатка света в зале, заполнявшие почти всю прозрачно-голубую радужку, и не решался даже облизнуть пересохшие губы, и никак не мог успокоить заполошно бившийся пульс.

А потом его затянуло как в омут.

В реальном мире тело Уайлдера повело вперед, обмякшее и безвольное, и Отшельник, отпустив его руки, просто позволил уткнуться носом в собственную грудь, удерживая в осторожном объятии, укачивая, как ребенка.

Сознание Джека в это время ступало босыми ногами по сухой земле, по черному как уголь песку, углубляясь все дальше в чащу. Темнолесье расступалось перед ним, открывая путь к своему сердцу, деревья расплетали искореженные узловатые ветви, убирали из под ног выпирающие могучие корни. Там, за частоколом обугленных стволов, в специально заготовленном для незванных гостей капкане, изнуренный и бесчувственный, лежал чужак. Нарушитель, самовольно вторгшийся в чужие владения. Беглец, истекающий теплой кровью.

Темнолесье выпило бы его жизнь с великой радостью, но решение должен был принять чародей-хранитель.

Чародей-хранитель, покачав головой, поднял чужака на руки и исчез, растворившись в воздухе, прижимая его к себе, оборванного и грязного.

Сознание Джека смотрело на собственные ладони, испачканные в крови, и, бранясь, переворачивало найденыша, чтобы увидеть глубокую рану на его бедре. Уложенный на лавку в самой чистой комнате башни, незнакомый паренек – совсем, кажется, еще юноша – слабо застонал, дернулся, но глаза не открыл.

Сознание Джека шептало слова, которых он не знал, на языке, который не был ему известен. И, водя пальцами по смуглой коже, чертило руны, как пером по бумаге, вливая в чужое тело крупицы собственной жизненной силы, забирая боль, принося покой, обращая тяжелое забытье в целительный крепкий сон.

Образы не несли даже отзвука чужих эмоций, это были просто картины – Мерритт контролировал свой разум безупречно и не собирался показывать ничего лишнего. 

Но даже просто в том, что именно он тогда делал и как четко, до мельчайших деталей теперь все помнил, крылась невероятно прекрасная для Уайлдера правда.

Первое, что он сделал, придя в себя: сжал руки в ответном объятии и, запрокинув голову, прижался к чужим губам в уверенном – наконец-то уверенном – поцелуе.

\- Так, приятель, мы с тобой об этом уже говорили, - Отшельник почти сразу же отстранился, удерживая Джека за плечи, и голос его звучал глухо и низко, отражая внутреннее напряжение. – Ни из благодарности, ни от безысходности…

\- … только по любви и обоюдному желанию, - спокойно выдержав его взгляд, отозвался Уайлдер. – Зови меня по имени, если не трудно. И я правда очень хочу.

Еще пару мгновений Мерритт молча смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом его правая рука уверенно легла Джеку на поясницу, привлекая ближе. И Уайлдер, счастливо улыбнувшись, поцеловал снова, широко разведя колени, уселся верхом на чужие вытянутые ноги.

***

Спать на лавке вдвоем оказалось фантастически неудобно, и под утро Джек твердо пообещал себе в самое ближайшее время навести в «склепе» под крышей хотя бы относительный порядок. 


	7. Chapter 7

На следующие четыре с половиной седмицы обучение Уайлдера вновь, по большому счету, свелось к чередованию медитаций и корпения над руническим толкователем. Джек не имел ничего против: привести в порядок тот восторженный хаос, что теперь вечно царил в голове, было бы совсем не плохо, спина, привыкнув, перестала затекать от долгого сидения в одной позе, и он уже больше не путал Эваз и Манназ при начертании круга сдерживания, чем мог гордиться.

В один из таких кругов, совершенно случайно оставленных Уайлдером в лесной чаще к востоку от башни, однажды ночью совершенно случайно попал один совершенно не случайный высший вампир с манерами и выправкой потомственного аристократа. Мерритта, выдернутого из постели едва не с первыми петухам, происшествие изрядно позабавило, а вот леди Лулу, как выяснилось впоследствии, - совсем нет.

Перед ней и перед вампиром, невозмутимо представившимся как лорд Аллен, пришлось долго извиняться.

Повторные объединения сознаний с Отшельником назвать тренировкой у Джека язык не поворачивался. Чародей мягко утягивал его в своей разум в моменты близости, разделяя и преумножая общее чувственное удовольствие. И хотя от этого процесса наверняка была и чисто практическая польза – к примеру, Уайлдер по-настоящему привык к чтению чужих мимолетных мыслей и эмоций – выявлять ее не хотелось. Он любил и был счастлив и щедро делился своим счастьем, получая взамен еще больше.

В десятых числах месяца Заката солнца Мерритт, снова проделав это, как бы между прочим поставил его в известность:

\- Мы сегодня к одному твоему старому другу заглянем. Хватит тебе медитировать, путь Чтеца Разумов – это, прежде всего, практика.

С последним замечанием Джек, по правде говоря, был полностью согласен. А вот выражение «твоему старому другу» заставило невольно напрячься: с друзьями у него в прошлой жизни не слишком складывалось – были разве что пара приятелей, с которыми можно было временно объединиться для работенки посолиднее, да один благожелательно настроенный скупщик. Отшельник не замедлил подлить масла в огонь, добавив:

\- Я про того парня, от которого ты так бойко удирал, когда впервые в мои владения забрался. Про Уолтера Мэбри. По-моему, пора нам к нему наведаться лично да потолковать по душам.

\- Зачем? – тупо спросил Уайлдер, внутренне застывая; на языке вертелась масса других вопросов, но задать их так и не вышло.

\- Ну, хотя бы по той причине, - очень спокойно отозвался Мерритт, - что неопытный Чтец Разумов может запросто покалечить того, в чью голову влезает. И я сейчас серьезно, чужой разум – хрупкая штука, так что _жертву_ надо выбирать очень тщательно. Лучше среди конченных подонков. Вроде как об этом твоем Мэбри плакать точно никто не будет. Я так понял - он сволочь хоть куда.

\- _Что?!_

\- Просто если все вдруг пойдет скверно и ты в чем-то ошибешься, одним юродивым пускателем слюней на храмовой площади станет больше.

К этому моменту Джек знал Отшельника уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать наверняка: невероятное спокойствие, с которым чародей рассказывал ему сейчас о возможных последствиях телепатии для неподготовленного сознания, не было искренним. Невидящим взглядом Мерритт смотрел в пространство перед собой, и тема беседы его, очевидно, крайне тяготила.

\- Почему ты раньше об этом не говорил? – осторожно поинтересовался Уайлдер, поднимаясь из-за письменного стола и подходя к чародею вплотную.

\- Я говорил, что путь Чтеца Разумов не для тебя, - тихо, с затаенной печалью произнес Отшельник. – Знаешь, как это будет? Все равно что долго и бережно снимать свадебный наряд с невинной девицы в вашу первую брачную ночь – и обнаружить там, под этим нарядом, такую мерзкую тварь, что Атласу с его больным воображением и не снилась. И почти всегда будет именно так. Люди – сволочи, мрази, собрания всяких пороков, а ты с ними должен вести себя нежно. Потому что королевство из одних соплежуев – это не дело.

Но Джек его уже почти не слушал. От свалившейся на него истины вдоль позвоночника словно поползла ледяная змея, паника сжала виски стальным обручем, даже дыхание невольно участилось.

\- Как можно этого избежать? – в горле моментально пересохло, и собственный голос прозвучал неестественно и хрипло. – Как мне никого не покалечить?

Мерритт едва заметно улыбнулся и мягко погладил его большим пальцем по скуле.

\- Не теряйся.

Вот так Джек снова оказался в Бауэрстоуне.

Меньше сезона назад он спешно покидал столицу: тайком, через лаз в крепостной стене, в тихий предрассветный час, когда большинство горожан еще досматривали последние сны в своих постелях, а до утреннего патруля оставалось лучины две-три и стражники были заняты сменой караула. С малой котомкой за плечами и бешено бьющимся сердцем Уайлдер отправлялся в неизвестность, тревожную и манящую.

Могло статься, однажды он вошел бы в этот город, как Дэниел когда-то: почетным гостем через главные ворота. Но пока такой день не наступил. Телепорт перенес их с Отшельником на задний двор трактира, смотревшего окнами прямиком на рыночную площадь. Это было достаточно безопасное место, скрытое от посторонних глаз. Джек знал по меньшей мере дюжину способов бесшумно справиться с ветхой щеколдой, на которую запиралась не менее ветхая дверь кухни, и мог бы с завязанными глазами отыскать путь на второй этаж по неприметной лестнице за фальш-панелью комода.

Местные кухари, люди ко всему привычные, вопросов не задавали. Никому и никогда. Даже если мимо проносили окровавленное тело без головы, они только отворачивались.

\- А этот Уолтер – мнительный парень, - понизив голос до шепота, признал Отшельник: чтобы протиснуться в потайной ход, ему пришлось согнуться в три погибели.

\- Поводов у него хватает, - невольно вступился Джек за бывшего работодателя. – Быть заметной личностью среди преступников, знаешь ли, непросто: конкурентов полно, наемные ассасины забредают в город регулярно… Так, теперь тихо. Слух у ребят наверху чуткий.

Узкая лестница с высокими деревянными ступенями упиралась в еще одну фальш-панель - на этот раз, заменявшую часть стены. С той стороны неизменно дежурил вооруженный до зубов охранник, проскользнуть мимо которого мало у кого получилось бы. В одиночку у Джека еще был шанс, но Отшельник таиться в тенях не привык и, кроме того, не слишком усердно пытался.

\- Ага. Аж трое их там скучало, - весело заметил он, игнорируя предостерегающее шипение. – И, представляешь, все так устали – спят бедняжки, с тех самых пор, как мы тут появились. Даже невежливо.

Уайлдер резко развернулся на месте, ступенька под ним предательски скрипнула, но это уже не имело совершенно никакого значения.

\- Вот же!.. Как ты… - мудрые голубые глаза мягко светились в полумраке, лукавая улыбка блуждала по тонким губам. – Ох, ладно! Мог бы, вообще-то, и сразу сказать.

Крутая лестница почти уравнивала их в росте, и Отшельник, слегка качнувшись вперед, на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу Джека, обхватывая широкими ладонями его лицо.

\- Мог бы. Но мне нравится тебя удивлять. Пока ты еще почти ничего не видел, надо пользоваться случаем.

Уайдер не был способен представить себе день, когда этот человек перестал бы его удивлять. Не способностями своими даже, а совершенно головокружительной глубиной характера, непредсказуемостью душевных порывов.

В коротком, узком коридоре, лишь чуть более светлом и уютном, чем тайный ход за комодом, наемников действительно оказалось трое. И они как мертвецки пьяные спали, похрапывая, прямо на полу вповалку. Уолтер любил брать на работу кочевников с востока, дисциплинированных и привычных нести службу денно и нощно, постоянно готовых к бою, невероятно ловких, быстрых и искусных с короткими клинками. И не прикасавшихся к спиртному никогда и ни за что, даже в великий праздник.

Старшего из троих Джек уже прежде видел, кажется, он у Мэбри был за капитана личной охраны. Плоское желтоватое лицо, всегда невозмутимо угрюмое, сейчас расплылось в широкой мечтательной улыбке.

\- Что они видят? – по-прежнему тихо поинтересовался Уайлдер, аккуратно переступая через чужие руки и ноги.

\- Понятия не имею, - Мерритт пожал плечами и покачал головой. – Но, наверное, что-то приятное. Видишь, совсем не хотят просыпаться.

Трактиром на рыночной площади Уолтер завладел лет пять назад, без лишних церемоний попросту расправившись с предыдущим хозяином. И с тех пор по какой-то неведомой причине предпочитал квартироваться именно здесь, заняв лучшую комнату и лично распорядившись о сооружении секретной лестницы «для своих». Может, причина крылась в том, что казармы городской стражи находились как раз по соседству, через площадь. Мэбри славился острым холодным умом и почти маниакальной подозрительностью, но был все же очень молод и порой будто стремился кому-то что-то доказать.

Одна оплошность Джека – и всем его махинациям пришел бы конец. 

Так заманчиво. Так чудовищно.

Уайлдер связался с Системой задолго до того, как Мэбри появился в столице. Никто не мог толком объяснить, откуда он вообще взялся, но, стоило признать, свою карьеру в теневом Бауэрстоуне начал бойко. В какой-то момент полетели головы, несколько крупных фигур вышли из игры безвозвратно, а всякой мелочи вроде Джека просто велели называть «боссом» никому не известного шустрого паренька.

Должно быть, кто-то стоял за ним, кто-то гораздо более значительный направлял и поддерживал его, но если и так - Уайлдер не стремился в это вникать. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. И живешь дольше.

А вот теперь, кажется, наступило время вникнуть.

\- Уолтер тоже спит?

\- Не совсем, - чародей нахмурился, словно ему вновь предстояло сказать нечто крайне неприятное. – Со спящими сложнее, поверь, в мире чужих фантазий затеряться – раз плюнуть. Он… как бы сказать? В общем, сопротивляться не будет. Это главное.

Впрочем, едва только Джек толкнул дверь в занимаемую Мэбри комнату, вопросы отпали сами собой.

Некоронованный король всего альбионского преступного мира действительно не спал. Очевидно, он обедал, когда незванные гости перешагнули порог трактира: сидел за накрытым столом, перед блюдом с ароматной запеченной птицей, и в его короткой клочковатой бороде запутались хлебные крошки. Застывший, аки статуя, с нелепо приоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, Уолтер был сейчас беззащитнее, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Многие, очень многие душу бы продали, чтоб оказаться на месте Джека.

Подходя ближе, Уайлдер мучительно пытался понять, сколько же ему все-таки лет: расслабленное гладкое лицо выглядело совсем молодым. Темно-синие яркие радужки напоминали по цвету море на картине, которую когда-то Уолтер приказал вынести из дома одного художника.

\- Мерритт, я не могу, - остановившись прямо напротив Мэбри, так, что их разделял только обеденный стол, Джек отрицательно замотал головой. – Не могу. Прости меня, пожалуйста, давай уйдем…

\- Неужто даже расквитаться не хочешь? – спокойно поинтересовались из-за спины. – Вот я бы на твоем месте хотел. На своем-то месте хочу – увидел кое-что в твоей памяти, так, мельком. Случайно.

Уайлдер закрыл глаза и опустил голову, подавшись вперед, оперся кулаками на столешницу.

\- Есть много способ расквитаться. Других.

\- Непривычно бороться с противником, который не сопротивляется? – голос чародея звучал теперь над самым ухом, а лопатками Джек ощущал успокаивающее тепло его тела. – А ведь нашего друга Уолтера такое положение дел как раз всегда устраивало.

\- Я помню.

Чужое дыхание согревало затылок, сильные руки мягко сжали сведенные судорогой плечи.

\- И все равно боишься ненароком ему навредить. Ну надо же, - в голосе Отшельника сожаление звучало пополам с дружелюбной насмешкой. – Тогда послушай, что я тебе скажу. Внимательно послушай и запомни. Я прежде пытался тебя уберечь от всего этого, от всех дурацких выборов и мучительных решений – не вышло, - чуть расслабив руки, Уайлдер перехватил чужую кисть, в душе испытывая тревогу от такого вступления. – Вернее, ты оказался упорнее. И Дилан еще влез, чтоб его. Так что у меня, можно сказать, единственный выход остался.

Мерритт сделал паузу, в молчании потекли томительные мгновения, и Джек застыл, весь обратившись в слух. В голове лихорадочным вихрем кружились тысячи бесполезных и жалких фраз, вроде «только, пожалуйста, не бросай меня», больше подходящих для трепетной девицы из какой-нибудь романтической легенды про рыцарей и драконов.

Хотя со своим драконом Уайлдер, совсем как та трепетная девица, тоже не мог справиться сам.

\- В общем, прия… Джек. Прости, забываю все время. В общем, я просто хотел сказать, что всегда буду с тобой. Мне в свое время не так повезло, дел я в молодости наворотил изрядно. А тебя попробую удержать. Считай, свезло твоему Мэбри, хоть он того и не стоит – если что-то пойдет не так, я тебя сразу вытащу. Может, это и неправильно, может, ребенка, чтоб научить плавать надо бросить в воду и дать ему самому выгрести, но… Короче, нахрен это все.

Джек оторопело молчал, не зная, чем ответить на такое сбивчивое признание.

\- Семьсот с лишним лет живу. Думал, ничем меня уже не удивить. А у тебя вот все время получается, - задумчиво подытожил Отшельник. – Так что гнать меня будешь – не уйду. А когда-нибудь, пожалуй, захочешь прогнать. Только не выйдет, я за это костьми лягу, если придется.

И тысячи фраз сложились вдруг в одну-единственную, на редкость очевидную. 

Самую правильную.

Но сейчас Джек только улыбнулся, сильнее вжался спиной в чужую грудную клетку и почти тут же отстранился. Уолтер все еще сидел рядом на стуле с выпученными глазами, и совсем-совсем не располагал к романтике.

\- Ладно, ты меня убедил. Давай все-таки сделаем это.

И - надо же, какая неожиданность! – все прошло почти гладко.

***

«Я люблю смотреть на тебя», - невозмутимо отвечал Отшельник всякий раз, когда Джек оборачивался на его пристальный взгляд.

И неважно, что Уайлдер при этом делал: читал, месил тесто для лепешек, сметал пыль, медитировал или, вот как сейчас, расслабленно полулежал в деревянной лохани. 

\- Да? – сонно улыбаясь, уточнил он и безо всякого смущения откинул голову назад, открывая шею. – Здорово. Я рад.

Джек знал, что выглядит привлекательно. Он был молод, хорошо сложен и достаточно грациозен, чтобы, к примеру, абсолютно бесшумно двигаться по узкому краю жестяной крыши. Бонусом шли озорные темно-карие глаза, белозубая улыбка и ямочки на щеках.

Говорили, что все от матери: та, мол, была редкой красавицей, пользовалась большой популярностью у знатных аристократов, числилась в борделе на особом положении и даже носила прозвище «леди София» - хотя была такой же леди, как и все остальные там. 

А потом забеременела от кого-то из своих покровителей и сгорела в конце концов от родильной горячки. А Джек остался. И имел в общем-то неплохие шансы пойти по ее стопам: спрос на хорошеньких мальчиков среди тех же избалованных аристократов был стабильно высоким.

Только вот от неизвестного отца Уайлдеру досталась исключительно живучая гордость. В присутствии Отшельника она, правда, стабильно помалкивала. Может, потому что чародей не пытался ее ущемить.

Никогда раньше Джеку так не хотелось нравиться.

Чтобы добродушное веселье в чужом взгляде сменилось откровенным голодом, от которого сладко потянет в низу живота. Чтобы привычная уже нежность уступила на время обжигающему безумию, в котором они будут наконец-то равны. По любви и обоюдному желанию – это действительно оказалось очень правильно.

\- Послал весточку Дилану насчет Мэбри и всеальбионского заговора, - одной рукой придерживая деревянную ширму, Мерритт остановился в каком-то шаге от лохани. – Думаю, утром заявится в гости.

Уайлдер молча кивнул.

«Прошло почти гладко» - потому что в памяти Уолтера обнаружилось то, что никто из них не ожидал там обнаружить.

Джеку казалось, что он бесконечно долго падает в гигантский колодец. А потом из тьмы вокруг начали выступать силуэты, и сперва он, не в силах остановиться, оставлял их позади, но потом силуэты присоединились к нему в свободном падении, обрели лица и голоса.

Там был даже Его Величество, чей горбоносый профиль Уайлдер раньше видел только на монетах.

И человек, лицом почти не отличимый от темнолесского Отшельника.

И они говорили удивительные вещи.

\- Слушай, о твоем брате…

Но Мерритт только отмахнулся.

\- А, даже не напоминай. Вот если нужен тебе пример плохого Чтеца Разумов - смотри на Чейза, - за показным легкомыслием ощущалась горечь, но словно бы приглушенная, многовековой выдержки. - Хоть бы нормальным злодеем уже стал, по-настоящему серьезной фигурой – так ведь нет. Предпочитает сидеть в тени и потихоньку, по мелочи дурить головы всяким королькам. Что с этого имеет – до сих пор не понимаю.

\- Мы разберемся, - от всего сердца пообещал ему Джек. – Со всем разберемся.

Система, как выяснилось, не была персонально его капканом. Она была скорее трехголовым чудовищем, которое высасывало жизненные соки из целой страны.

\- Конечно.

Медленно, с некоторым трудом управляя расслабленным, отяжелевшим телом, Джек поднялся из воды, переступив бортик лохани, шагнул на пол. Как был, обнаженный, приблизился к Отшельнику вплотную, и тот немедленно обнял его, окружая своим теплом.

\- Я весь мокрый, - на всякий случай напомнил Уайлдер, пытаясь одновременно прижаться ближе и стащить безнадежно пропитавшуюся влагой чародейскую робу.

\- Угу, - невнятно произнес Мерритт ему в макушку, оглаживая спину и плечи. – Замерзнешь. Лихорадку подхватишь. Надо тебя согреть поскорее.

Джек согласно потерся щекой о чужую широкую грудь и потянулся за поцелуем.

Он был уверен, что не настанет день, когда невыносимая потребность в тепле хоть немного ослабнет. Но его, в конце концов, обещали не оставлять, так что и с этим вполне можно было смириться.

\- Кхм, нам всем очень жаль прерывать ваше уединение… 

Деревянная ширма рядом оказалась донельзя кстати. 

Голос Архимага полнился неподдельным раскаянием, но даже это, увы, не слишком утешало. Тем более, что глаза его искрились весельем.

\- Дилан, какого… Вот чего тебе до утра не терпелось? – прикрыв лицо ладонью, посетовал Отшельник. – К Белиаровой матери твои великие планы. Я не собираюсь сейчас их выслушивать.

\- Прости, мне слишком хотелось тебе напомнить, что я вообще-то предупреждал.

За левым плечом Архимага с ноги на ногу переминался Атлас, старательно изучавший взглядом настенную мозаику с черепом. Леди Хенли и леди Лула, напротив, смущением не терзались, улыбались одинаково лукаво. Незнакомый сухопарый старик, судя по оттенку кожи, уроженец Самарканда, стоявший рядом с леди Хенли, улыбался тоже. Кажется, это был тот самый неуловимый Таддеуш Брэдли, который помнил еще сход Белого Хлада.

\- Не башня, а проходной двор, - недовольно заметил в ответ Мерритт, подавая Джеку широкое полотенце. – Дезактивирую телепорт в кухне, чтоб только по приглашениям, раз в месяц и не чаще. Отшельник я, в конце концов, или кто?

Мир нуждался в чудесах, нуждался в справедливости, нуждался в семерых великих магах.

Но Джек, как бы не любил все это, как бы не мечтал долгие годы стать частью подобной благородной цели, сейчас готов был обеими руками голосовать за деактивацию телепорта. Всех телепортов. Хотя бы временную.

Увы, обеими руками приходилось заматывать на бедрах полотенце.


End file.
